Entre Terre et Lumière
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Un vaisseau-ruche voyage à travers l'espace, avec à son bord une cargaison de futures esclaves. Mais l'une d'entre elles, Sidhiel, a bien l'intention de les sauver. Y parviendra-t-elle ?
1. Une lueur de défi

_Bonjour ! _

_Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec _The Heart of a Star_, l'autre fic de SGA que j'écris actuellement. Mais certaines idées me sont venues et je voulais en faire une fic, voici donc le premier chapitre de celle-là. _

_Repère chronologique : Cette fic commence après le début de la saison 2, une fois qu'Atlantis a réussi à faire croire aux Wraiths que la cité a été détruite. _

_Cette fic ne sera pas comme celle de Lunastrelle qui s'intitule « Fascination », j'ai des idées bien précises pour la suite. _

_Note : Le commandant de cette ruche n'est pas Todd, et le second n'est pas Kenny ! Ces Wraiths sont de mon imagination, il n'y a aucun personnage de SGA connu là-dedans, sauf que j'en ferai parfois un peu allusion, comme Chaya ou Sheppard. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une lueur de défi**

La brume dansait autour de lui, tandis qu'il traversait le couloir. Il croisa d'autres Wraiths sur le passage, tous affairés à leurs tâches respectives.

Lui-même avait des choses à faire. En tant que commandant de ce vaisseau-ruche, il allait bientôt monter sur le pont et prendre les commandes, mais il devait d'abord s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Il arriva bientôt au niveau des cellules. Deux drones étaient postés devant l'entrée. Un Wraith se tenait là, avec une palette de contrôle à la main.

Il se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Commandant, le dernier lot vient juste d'arriver, le nombre d'humains est au complet », dit-il.

Le commandant acquiesça puis s'approcha des barreaux. Son second s'éloigna un peu, continuant de pianoter sur son appareil.

Dans la cellule, on pouvait voir de nombreuses jeunes femmes humaines. Certaines étaient debout, mais terrées dans l'ombre, et lançaient parfois des regards apeurés en direction des Wraiths.

Les autres assises semblaient fatiguées, désespérées. L'une d'entre elles, une petite blonde, était malade. Sa tête penchait dangereusement vers l'avant et elle transpirait. Rien qu'avec ses dons de perception, le commandant pouvait sentir qu'elle était angoissée, les fonctions de son métabolisme étaient complètement déréglées.

Une jeune femme était accroupie devant elle, et lui tamponnait doucement le front avec un mouchoir dans une main, tout en lui tenant l'épaule de l'autre. Elle lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort.

Une fois la sueur épongée sur son front, la jeune femme lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes, puis ferma les yeux. Le commandant fronça des sourcils. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Soudain, l'espace de quelques secondes, il crut voir les mains de la jeune femme devenir plus claires dans l'obscurité, puis plus rien.

La jeune blonde se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle allait mieux, son visage reprenait déjà des couleurs. Elle sourit à son aînée, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Elle se tourna vers les barreaux de la cellule et vit le commandant qui la fixait.

Elle se redressa et s'approcha. Il put mieux la voir : ses cheveux noirs étaient serrés en chignon, ses yeux étincelaient. Ils étaient violets, une couleur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer possible. Il pouvait repasser dans sa mémoire le regard terrifié de tous les humains qu'il avait tués, la plupart avaient les yeux noirs, noisette, bleus ou verts. Et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le défie du regard.

Le commandant avait beau savoir que toutes ces femmes étaient des vierges à livrer pour les hauts officiers d'une ruche alliée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par la beauté exceptionnelle de celle-ci.

Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui, mais elle avait une attitude fière et sa démarche était gracieuse. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elle avait été blessée par la façon brutale dont les Wraiths avaient traîné toutes ces adoratrices et esclaves dans la cellule. Elle semblait au-dessus de ça.

La jeune femme le détailla également. Il était réellement imposant, près de deux mètres de haut pour plus de cent kilos. Il avait des cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'au creux des épaules, une petite moustache et un bouc. Un tatouage était visible sur le coin gauche de son front, évoquant un triangle au milieu d'une spirale. Au vu des épaulettes de son manteau de cuir noir, il devait être un haut gradé. Sans doute le commandant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, comme ça ? » dit la jeune femme sur un ton mauvais.

Le second redressa brusquement la tête, surpris par l'audace de l'humaine. Le commandant haussa des sourcils, puis reprit une attitude neutre.

« On ne parle pas à ses maîtres de cette façon, humaine ! » feula le second.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, Wraith ! » dit la jeune femme en fusillant le commandant du regard.

Ce dernier la fixa un moment, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre. Puis il se tourna vers son second et dit :

« Combien d'humains la reine autorise-t-elle à prendre pour le département scientifique ? »

« Deux au maximum. Le stock d'adorateurs a chuté, il faut le renflouer le plus vite possible. »

« Bien… Alors, celle-ci passera en première au laboratoire, quand j'aurai du temps libre », dit-il avec un sourire méchant.

La jeune femme parut insensible, mais le commandant sentit avec ravissement qu'en elle, l'humaine était terrorisée, mais aussi bouillant de rage à l'idée de se faire disséquer, sans parler du fait que ce Wraith n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Ravi de cette petite victoire, le commandant fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le pont. Il avait choisi exprès cette femme à cause de son audace, mais aussi parce que ce qu'elle avait fait pour soigner sa cadette l'intriguait. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose se passer. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait un peu le Don de la Vie que lui et ses frères possédaient.

Il fallait donc examiner ce spécimen. Mais pour le moment, il était temps d'y aller.

Une fois sur le pont, il se mit devant la console de pilotage et mit ses mains sur les commandes. Le vaisseau ruche s'éloigna du croiseur de stockage. La livraison était finie, tout le monde était à bord, la ruche prête à décoller, il était temps d'y aller.

Le vaisseau s'éloigna du croiseur, puis prit la vitesse et entra en hyperespace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'entrée en hyperespace se fit ressentir par une légère secousse dans tout le vaisseau-ruche.

À l'intérieur de sa cellule, Sidhiel ne cilla pas. Elle avait les poings serrés, son visage était crispé par la colère. Ce commandant Wraith l'avait tout bonnement ignorée, il n'avait accordé son attention qu'à son second. Elle n'avait pas paru plus importante qu'un meuble ou un chien aboyant derrière les barreaux d'une cage.

Et elle allait passer sur la table de vivisection. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait dû attendre que le commandant et l'autre officier s'en aillent pour soigner Yuva. Mais la petite blonde avait paru trop malade, Sidhiel n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser souffrir plus longtemps.

La jeune femme était née sur la planète de Chaya Sar. Elle avait toujours été différente des autres femmes de son peuple : fière, impulsive, elle avait remis en question la religion que son peuple vouait à Athaar.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait réellement rencontré la prêtresse alors que celle-ci revenait au village pour voir comment allait tout le monde. On disait qu'elle était partie sur une autre planète avec des étrangers menés par un certain Sheppard, puis qu'elle était vite revenue pour prier Athaar de tous les sauver. La jeune femme se souvenait que la visite de la prêtresse s'était déroulée après que des vaisseaux Wraiths soient passés tout près de la planète. Sidhiel avait alors remis en question ses croyances, et demandé à la prêtresse si Athaar existait bel et bien.

Les villageois s'étaient offusqués, les prêtres l'avaient réprimandée, mais Chaya avait vu en elle une force unique, et choisi de lui dire la vérité. Sidhiel avait alors découvert la vérité. Athaar et Chaya ne faisaient qu'un, cette femme était un être humain comme elle, mais d'un niveau spirituel très élevé.

Sidhiel était alors devenue l'apprentie de Chaya, et elle avait commencé à rechercher le moyen d'atteindre l'Ascension. Elle n'avait pas atteint un niveau assez élevé, du moins pas encore. Elle pouvait déjà soigner des blessures, faire léviter des objets et même lire dans les pensées quand elle se concentrait.

Mais un jour, un vaisseau de Travellers était passé au village, et avait fait un peu de négoce. Sidhiel avait demandé à être prise avec eux pour partir voyager. La planète n'avait qu'un Stargate spatial et pas de vaisseau. La jeune femme voulait partir explorer d'autres mondes. Chaya lui avait demandé de rester pour continuer son Ascension et l'aider à protéger son peuple, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à rester. Son esprit était sauvage, l'aventure l'appelait.

Les Travellers avaient donc emmené la jeune femme sur une autre planète dotée d'un Stargate. Là, Sidhiel avait commencé à voyager à travers différentes planètes. Elle avait rencontré d'autres cultures, découvert de nouvelles technologies et continué son Ascension en étudiant des parchemins que Chaya lui avait laissés.

La jeune femme avait connu près de neuf mois de bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la dernière planète visitée se fasse récolter. Elle faisait maintenant partie du lot de vierges qui allaient être livrées sur le vaisseau-ruche d'une reine. Sidhiel aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour libérer toutes ces malheureuses, mais son niveau spirituel n'était pas suffisant.

Elle n'était pas encore au niveau de Chaya, elle ne pouvait pas créer des éclairs ni des tornades. Et elle risquait de perdre tout moyen de finir son Ascension si elle finissait sanglée à une table de chirurgie avec un Wraith occupé à la découper au scalpel.

Il fallait faire quelque chose… mais quoi ?

* * *

_Voilà ! Je m'arrête là pour le moment. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça en vaut la peine ? Je continue ou pas ? Dites-le-moi par reviews s'il vous plaît, et j'agirai en fonction des réponses. _


	2. Lumières, flammes et étincelles

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Devant ces premières reviews enthousiastes, je poste la suite. _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Wraith23 et Pf59 pour leurs reviews. Merci à Lunastrelle pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de favoris et merci à Yelou pour m'avoir mise dans sa liste d'Alert Story. _

_Au fait, j'ai découvert une nouvelle fic sur les Wraiths il y a trois-quatre jours : « L'hybride » de CharlotteOfraises. C'est très sympa et l'histoire me plaît. Si vous êtes curieux, allez y jeter un œil. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Lumières, flammes et étincelles**

Tout était en ordre. Les paramètres étaient corrects, la vitesse d'hyperespace correcte, la quantité d'énergie largement suffisante et il n'y avait pas eu de problème depuis le départ, il y avait près de cinq heures.

Le commandant se tourna vers son second et lui ordonna de continuer de piloter sans lui. Il alla ensuite dans les couloirs et ordonna télépathiquement à un de ses officiers d'aller chercher l'humaine. Qu'elle le rejoigne au laboratoire, il allait commencer des expériences sur elle.

Une fois son ordre reçu et accepté, le commandant reprit son chemin tranquillement vers le niveau scientifique du vaisseau-ruche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toutes les femmes dormaient. Certaines étaient allongées sur les « bancs » organiques de la cellule. Les plus couvertes étaient allongées sur le sol, enveloppées dans leurs maigres manteaux ou vestes.

Yuva fut réveillée par un bruit. C'était Sidhiel. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la cellule.

L'adolescente blonde demanda timidement : « Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Sidhiel lui lança un regard surpris.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Mais je n'ai pas très sommeil. »

Yuva crut saisir ce qui la perturbait.

« Vous allez vous faire emmener aux labos par ma faute, parce que je ne pouvais pas guérir sans votre magie… Je suis désolée. »

« Non, Yuva ! Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de leur faute, à eux, ces maudits Wraiths ! Ils n'avaient pas à nous capturer ni nous enfermer ici, pour commencer. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est comment toutes nous sortir de là. »

« On ne peut pas neutraliser les drones. Et quand bien même on parviendrait à le faire, nous ne pourrions sortir d'ici sans leurs darts, et seuls les Wraiths peuvent contrôler leur mystérieuse technologie. »

« Oui, je sais… Mais je refuse de baisser les bras ! »

Yuva regarda son aînée avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. Sidhiel était d'une force incroyable, elle ne paraissait pas désemparée ni accablée par tout ce qui leur arrivait. Elle se battait, parce qu'elle avait toujours l'espoir. Elles avaient été récoltées ensemble sur la planète où la jeune femme était venue visiter, mais aussi proposer des soins en tant que guérisseuse pour se payer une nuit à l'auberge.

Les Darts avaient fendu le ciel et récolté le village au moment où Sidhiel sortait avec Yuva pour l'emmener à la maison de guérison.

« Vous devriez dormir, vous aurez plus de facilité à réfléchir et trouver une idée », suggéra Yuva.

Sidhiel allait lui répondre, quand un bruit de pas résonna. Elle se retourna et vit un officier arriver devant la cellule. La porte se souleva. Les drones se tournèrent vers l'officier, attendant ses ordres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le commandant lui avait transmis une image télépathique précise de l'humaine.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver : elle était la seule debout.

« Celle-là », dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

Les drones s'approchèrent de Sidhiel et la saisirent chacun par un bras puis l'entraînèrent dans les couloirs à la suite du scientifique.

Impuissante, Yuva regarda Sidhiel s'en aller et pria pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas trop de mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel aurait voulu mettre ces Wraiths au tapis, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ça, et elle préférait d'abord déambuler un peu dans les couloirs pour essayer de se repérer.

Une chose était sûre : elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans lutter.

Enfin, ils y arrivèrent. La salle était grande. Ici, la brume semblait plus dense et mouvante.

Des ordinateurs organiques étaient visibles dans un coin de la salle. Une table d'opération était visible au centre. Elle était effrayante. Cela ressemblait plus à une espèce de morceau de colonne vertébrale dont les creux entre les os étaient fourrés de chair pour donner l'impression d'une table. Des sangles en os étaient visibles à ses quatre extrémités.

Sidhiel avait l'impression que cette table était une mâchoire grande ouverte qui n'attendait qu'elle pour se refermer, et l'engloutir.

Pas de doute, c'était là-dessus qu'elle allait être attachée. Un bruit de clavier wraith attira son attention vers le fond de la salle. Le commandant se trouvait devant un des ordinateurs.

Il se tourna vers son officier et sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant l'humaine. Il congédia mentalement l'officier, qui sortit.

« Installez-la sur la table », dit le commandant aux drones.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent avec elle vers la table quand la jeune femme commença à résister. La vue de cette table l'horrifiait. Plutôt mourir tout de suite que d'être sanglée à cette horreur !

Mais les drones étaient forts. Ils la soulevèrent du sol pour mieux la diriger. La jeune femme en profita pour lever une jambe et en frapper un au visage. Gagné ! Le coup fut si fort que le masque en os se fendit, les éclats se plantèrent dans le visage du drone. Celui-ci lâcha l'humaine et se prit le visage en gémissant.

Le commandant se retourna et vit ce qui se passait. Le deuxième saisit le bras de la jeune femme et la retint. Sidhiel leva sa jambe en arrière et lui donna un coup de talon bien placé.

Le second réagit aussitôt et la lâcha en tombant à genoux. La jeune femme courut vers la sortie, quand elle sentit un jet d'électricité la frapper dans le dos et traverser tout son corps, la figeant sur place. Elle tomba au sol et perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur la table d'opération. Elle était sanglée. Sa maigre tentative de fuite avait échoué.

« Je n'ai jamais vu d'humain tenir tête à deux drones ainsi, encore moins une femelle. »

Cette voix… Elle se tourna vers la gauche et vit le commandant debout près d'elle. Un paralyseur était visible à sa ceinture.

« C'est bien moi qui vous ai paralysée. Je sais comment maîtriser les spécimens récalcitrants dans votre genre. »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

« Si vous aviez coopéré, vous n'auriez pas reçu ce coup », dit-il.

Sidhiel haussa des sourcils.

« Parce que vous vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser me découper en morceaux sans broncher ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Curieuse, elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il l'étudiait, ses yeux félins la jaugeant des pieds à la tête.

« J'admets qu'il est regrettable d'abîmer une aussi jolie proie… » dit-il avec un sourire sournois. « Mais je suis un scientifique, et ce que vous avez fait m'intrigue au plus haut point. D'où tenez-vous ce pouvoir de guérison ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste pris les mains de cette jeune fille et… »

Le commandant se tourna vers l'ordinateur et tapa sur quelques touches. Une image du corps humain apparut dessus, avec des données écrites en Wraith.

« Je vous ai scannée pendant votre inconscience. Comparé aux critères humains traditionnels, vous êtes physiologiquement plus jeune que vous devriez l'être pour votre âge, votre système immunitaire est très développé, presque autant que celui d'un Wraith. Quant à votre esprit… »

Il la fixa dans les yeux. Sidhiel sentit son regard la happer, il venait d'atteindre son âme et allait y pénétrer pour fouiller. La jeune femme cala tout de suite ses pensées sur le vide, comme Chaya le lui avait appris.

Le Wraith la fixa cinq minutes avant de se redresser, et de poursuivre calmement : « … Vous savez esquiver les intrusions en faisant le vide dans votre esprit, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse y trouver une quelconque information. Je dois admettre que cela est impressionnant. Les gens de votre planète sont-ils tous ainsi ? »

Sidhiel détourna le regard.

« Vous feriez mieux de me tuer, car vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Vous ne me faites pas peur, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des dieux. Vous n'êtes que des monstres suceurs de vie. Et sans humains pour vous nourrir, vous vous affaiblissez. Nous sommes votre nourriture, et cela signifie que vous dépendez de nous ! »

À mesure qu'elle parlait, elle vit une étincelle de colère s'enflammer dans les yeux du commandant. Une légère secousse ébranla le vaisseau, signe qu'il venait de sortir de l'hyperespace.

Le Wraith s'approcha de la table jusqu'à se trouver à côté d'elle.

« Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre à me craindre, _humaine_ ! » gronda-t-il avec mépris.

Il leva sa main droite. Sidhiel vit sa fente nourricière s'ouvrir, prête à libérer les enzymes qui lui permettraient d'aspirer son énergie.

Soudain, une violente secousse parcourut tout le vaisseau. Le commandant se rattrapa de justesse à la table et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Sur le pont, le second lui demandait par la télépathie de vite le rejoindre. Sans plus accorder d'attention à l'humaine, le commandant sortit de la salle et courut jusqu'au pont.

Les écrans émettaient tous des signaux, des données défilaient dessus à toute vitesse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » gronda le Wraith en se postant devant sa console.

« Nous sommes tombés sur un champ d'astéroïdes ! »

En effet, on pouvait voir par la grande baie vitrée que des rochers flottaient autour du vaisseau et se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Plusieurs officiers courraient maintenant à travers la salle, certains s'arrêtant devant des consoles et d'autres allant ailleurs.

Fulminant, le commandant prit les commandes et se mit à esquiver les rochers qui défilaient sur l'écran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à réaliser sa situation. Il ne l'avait pas vidée de son énergie. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Une attaque d'un autre vaisseau ? Ou autre chose ?

Tant pis, il fallait en profiter. Elle regarda les sangles. C'était un mélange d'os et de nerfs, particulièrement écœurant.

Elle ferma les yeux et puisa dans son énergie. Elle sentit la chaleur si familière de son pouvoir s'éveiller, sortant de son cœur pour se séparer en quatre, vers les extrémités de ses membres.

La lumière traversa ses mains et ses pieds, et entra dans les sangles. Celles-ci furent aussitôt réduites en cendre.

Soulagée, la jeune femme sauta de la table et se massa les poignets. Ils étaient encore gluants, comme ses chevilles. Dégoûtant !

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla tout le vaisseau. Une sirène se mit en route. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici ? !

Tant pis, il fallait en profiter ! Elle sortit de la salle et courut à travers le couloir. Une chance, elle se souvenait du chemin menant aux cellules.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se cacha derrière une colonne de matière organique et regarda un groupe de drones passer.

Une fois le chemin dégagé, elle courut vers les cellules. Arrivée là, elle vit que toutes les femmes se tenaient debout devant les barreaux, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Sidhiel ! » dit l'une d'elles.

« Yuva ! Attends, je vais vous aider… »

Elle chercha un moyen d'ouvrir les barreaux. Pas au couteau, elle n'avait pas d'armes. Il devait y avoir un panneau de contrôle, mais toute cette chair sur les murs rendait le tout difficile à cerner dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, une secousse plus violente que les autres fit trembler tout le vaisseau. Sidhiel sentit ses pieds se détacher du sol, puis elle bascula soudain en arrière.

Le vaisseau piquait vers le bas ! Elle vit Yuva tendre la main et la rattraper avant qu'elle chute.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant qu'un rideau de feu épais illumine la salle, puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le commandant ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le bruit de la sirène l'avait réveillé. La console sous lui émettait une faible lueur qui s'éteignait par intermittence. Il se redressa et retint un cri de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et qu'un morceau de métal était planté dans sa hanche gauche.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le sol n'était plus recouvert de brume, d'importantes fissures y étaient visibles, laissant voir des tubes blancs évoquant le cartilage des os. Des Wraiths étaient allongés sur le sol ou vautrés sur des consoles. Certains avaient leurs vêtements calcinés par endroits, ou des taches de sang maculaient leurs cheveux blancs.

Péniblement, il se redressa. Les autres se mirent à remuer, sauf un ou deux. Leur régénération mettait plus de temps à les guérir.

Le commandant sonda mentalement le vaisseau. Tous les Wraiths s'en étaient à peu près sortis.

Son second s'approcha de lui. Il avait intérêt à se nourrir s'il ne voulait pas finir borgne.

Tandis que l'équipage reprenait conscience peu à peu, le commandant s'approcha d'une console de contrôle. La ruche s'était échouée sur une planète, et était en très mauvais état.

La radio était morte, trois des moteurs sur quatre étaient HS, et toute la section arrière de la ruche était encore en feu.

Le commandant se souvint alors que c'était dans cette aile que se trouvait la cellule des humaines.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel fut réveillée par une odeur de brûlé. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit un visage angoissé penché au-dessus d'elle, qui criait.

La jeune femme n'entendait rien, ses oreilles sifflaient, les bruits semblaient étouffés, tout semblait défiler au ralenti. Elle n'entendait qu'un battement de cœur lent et puissant, qui étouffait tous le reste.

Elle mit une minute à se souvenir que la jeune fille qui était penchée au-dessus d'elle se nommait Yuva.

Le silence fit place à un vrombissement qui se fit de plus en plus rapide et faible, jusqu'à ce que l'ouïe revienne.

« … hiel ! Sidhiel ! Allez, debout, il faut y aller ! »

L'adolescente la força à se redresser. La jeune femme gémit. Elle avait le dos en miettes ! Surmontant sa douleur, elle vit alors que le plafond et les murs avaient disparu. Les débris de leur cellule gisaient au sol, calcinés. Mais des murs de la ruche plus éloignés autour d'elles étaient visibles, ils étaient la proie des flammes. Les autres femmes étaient là, aidant celles encore inconscientes ou blessées à se redresser.

Sidhiel aida certaines à soulever des blessées, mais il y avait quelques mortes dans le lot.

Une fois tout le monde à peu près debout, elles sortirent ensemble des ruines et regardèrent autour d'elles.

La ruche avait atterri – ou plutôt crashé – dans une grande plaine herbeuse. Des montagnes étaient visibles à environ trois kilomètres devant elles.

Sidhiel regarda le groupe, puis leur fit signe de la suivre. La petite troupe se mit alors en marche vers les montagnes.

Parfois, certaines lançaient des regards en arrière, craignant de voir des Wraiths sortir des ruines et courir vers elles pour les punir de leur audace à essayer de s'enfuir. Parfois, certaines tombaient au sol et gémissaient sous leurs blessures, ou bien disaient que c'était inutile, il valait mieux mourir ici.

Sidhiel avait tôt fait de les remettre debout et de leur ordonner de continuer.

Enfin, elles atteignirent les montagnes et commencèrent leur ascension. Sidhiel regarda toute la file s'enfoncer dans le défilé rocheux, puis lança un regard en arrière.

Elle crut apercevoir au loin des silhouettes autour du vaisseau. Les Wraiths avaient survécu et commençaient tout juste à sortir des ruines.

Sidhiel fut soulagée de voir qu'aucun ne semblait se diriger vers les montagnes. Ils commençaient juste à constater l'étendue des dégâts. La jeune femme n'était pas une grande connaisseuse de technologie Wraith, mais vu de loin, le vaisseau ne donnait pas l'air d'être prêt à redécoller.

Elle fit volte-face puis disparut à son tour dans le col de la montagne.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, les femmes firent halte sur un plateau et là, elles firent un bilan. Certaines avaient juste quelques brûlures, et elles déchirèrent des pans de leurs vestes et firent des pansements sur les bras ou les jambes saignantes des blessées.

Sidhiel comprit que c'était à elle de jouer. Elle s'approcha d'une rouquine inconsciente. La pauvre avait un bandage rouge autour de la tête, probablement une hémorragie cérébrale. Sidhiel posa ses mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la rouquine ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec surprise. Sa blessure avait disparu.

Sidhiel se mit à déambuler parmi les blessées, soignant les plus graves en premières. Au bout de quinze blessées, elle n'en pouvait plus et se laissa tomber au sol. Celles qui l'avaient regardée faire lui lancèrent des regards emplis de gratitude et d'espoir.

Elles avaient toutes réussi à s'en sortir, elles s'étaient éloignées du vaisseau, les Wraiths ne les avaient pas pourchassées, et Sidhiel venait déjà de soigner les plus faibles…

La jeune femme soupira. Elles allaient devoir se débrouiller pour survivre et quitter cette planète en échappant aux Wraiths… mais comment ? Elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait une porte des étoiles sur cette planète, ou même si elle était habitée par une quelconque civilisation…

Et les Wraiths finiraient par se mettre à leur recherche, pour se nourrir. Elles n'étaient pas encore tirées d'affaire.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des avis, des reviews ? Vous en dites quoi ? _


	3. Premières découvertes

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Pf59 et Yellou pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Premières découvertes**

Le voyage à travers les montagnes avait duré deux jours, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de femmes tombe sur un réseau de galeries qui avait débouché sur une vallée à l'intérieur même des montagnes.

Là, elles avaient découvert les ruines d'une cité. Des maisons taillées dans la pierre, dont la forme évoquait des bâtisses romaines ou grecques modernisées. Sidhiel reconnut ce type d'architecture, Chaya lui avait fait étudier des livres illustrés à ce sujet : c'était les ruines d'une cité lantienne.

Les femmes avaient commencé à s'installer dans les maisons. Il y en avait plus que nécessaire.

Une chance, il y avait toujours des meubles et certaines avaient même eu la chance de trouver des malles renfermant de la vaisselle ou un peu de linge. Il y avait de l'éclairage et des portes coulissantes à l'intérieur. Mais certaines maisons avaient le toit défoncé, ou des murs fissurés. Des réparations s'imposeraient si elles allaient toutes devoir vivre ici pendant longtemps.

Une source d'eau pure était accessible à l'ouest des ruines. Les Lantiens l'avaient aménagée sous forme de fontaine, ce qui facilitait la tâche.

Sidhiel était heureuse de voir que toutes s'étaient vite adaptées à ces changements, ces ruines étaient un véritable cadeau du ciel, mais quelque chose la perturbait : il n'y avait pas de Porte des Étoiles ici.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les dégâts dans le vaisseau-ruche n'étaient pas irréparables. Le commandant était dans les restes de la salle de contrôle avec son second et le chef scientifique.

« État de la situation ? » demanda le commandant.

« La radio est morte, impossible d'envoyer un message de détresse, d'autant que cette région de la galaxie n'est guère fréquentée. Le réacteur a besoin d'être réparé, et il nous faut des sources d'énergie pour que la matière du vaisseau-ruche se ressoude et répare autant la coque que la structure même du vaisseau », dit le second.

« Sans parler des cristaux de tous les systèmes du vaisseau. Plus de la moitié sont endommagés », dit le chef scientifique en levant les yeux de sa palette de contrôle.

« Et pour la nourriture ? » soupira le commandant.

« La réserve n'a pas été endommagée, nous avons de quoi tenir quatre mois si nous respectons une manœuvre de rationnement et si ceux qui n'ont pas de travail trop important hibernent », tempéra le chef scientifique.

« Et les esclaves qui se sont enfuies ? » demanda le second.

Le commandant haussa des épaules.

« Cette planète est inhabitée, il n'y a que de la flore et de la faune sauvages. Elles n'ont nulle part où aller. Lorsque tout sera réparé, nous nous servirons des Darts pour toutes les récupérer, puis nous reprendrons notre route. Bon, au travail. »

Acquiesçant, le second se mit à transmettre télépathiquement les instructions à tous les membres de l'équipage tandis que le chef scientifique partait s'occuper des premières réparations. Le commandant se dirigea vers la fenêtre du pont et regarda les montagnes.

Elles étaient toutes là-bas, y compris cette femme qu'il avait bien l'intention de retrouver et de punir pour l'affront qu'elle avait osé lui faire au laboratoire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pas un bruit ne régnait dans l'air. Tapi sous la table, le petit insecte attendait.

« Il est là ! » cria Sidhiel.

Le cafard se mit à faire des cercles sur le sol. Armées de chiffons et de pantoufles, Sidhiel, Yuva et deux autres femmes coururent vers lui.

« On se sépare et on l'attaque ! » dit Sidhiel.

« Moi d'abord ! » dit Yuva.

Elle jeta une pincée de poudre grise sur l'insecte qui s'enfuit, écœuré par ce produit.

« Soka, il vient vers toi ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Je m'en charge ! » dit l'aînée, une chaussure dans chaque main.

Elle visa puis frappa. L'insecte se figea sous le coup, puis reprit sa route.

« Sidhiel, à toi ! »

La jeune femme tendit une assiette vers le sol, réussit à cueillir l'insecte dedans puis le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte. La dernière femme, Mirèl, referma aussitôt les volets.

« Et voilà, le ménage est fini dans notre maison ! » dit-elle avec fierté.

Les quatre femmes éclatèrent de rire. Elles avaient choisi de s'installer toutes les quatre dans cette maison précise au milieu des ruines parce qu'elle comportait une bibliothèque qui pourrait s'avérer intéressante dans leurs recherches d'une Porte des Étoiles pour fuir cette planète.

Le ménage venait juste d'être achevé, elles avaient fait les poussières, redressé les meubles qu'elles avaient choisi de garder, jeté ceux trop délabrés, et chassé une famille de rats et un cafard.

Le soir tombait lorsque toutes les femmes eurent fini de s'installer dans les ruines. Après un maigre dîner composé de fruits ramassés dans les buissons verts qui tapissaient les murs des ruines, Sidhiel discuta avec les plus âgées : elles allaient explorer le reste de la cité pour tenter de trouver la Porte.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Sidhiel, Yuva, Mirèl et Soka quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers le nord des ruines.

Plus elles s'éloignaient des maisons habitées, plus la végétation devenait visible dans les ruines. Le lierre se faisait plus dense sur les murs, les maisons avaient de plus en plus l'air délabrées.

« Je doute que la Porte des Étoiles soit par là, vous savez ? » dit Mirèl.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Sidhiel.

« Eh bien, moi et Soka venons d'une planète qui était assez avancée technologiquement. Et il se trouve que la Porte des Étoiles doit être installée le plus près possible d'une source d'énergie. Or, cette partie des ruines n'en présente aucune trace. »

« Tu as parlé trop vite », dit Sidhiel.

Elle montra une bâtisse du doigt. Contrairement aux autres, elle était en parfait état. C'était une tour de contrôle, comme celle qui dominait toutes les autres au centre d'Atlantis.

Les fenêtres étaient illuminées, on pouvait entendre un vrombissement de moteur à l'intérieur, le sol vibrait un peu sous le pied des jeunes femmes devant l'entrée.

« La Porte des Étoiles doit être là-dedans ! On va rentrer chez nous ! » dit Yuva, toute contente.

Soka fit la moue.

« Chez nous ? Vous oubliez que les Wraiths ont toutdétruit. Où pouvons-nous aller, désormais ? »

Cette remarque fit chuter l'enthousiasme de Yuva et Mirèl. Sidhiel secoua la tête.

« Je connais une planète qui pourrait nous accueillir. Vous avez entendu parler du peuple d'Atlantis, qui combat les Wraiths et porte secours aux humains ? »

Soka prit un air sceptique : « Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe ? »

Sidhiel allait lui expliquer quand un bruit suspect résonna dans les airs. On aurait dit un vrombissement d'insecte. Les femmes prirent peur : s'agissait-il du vrombissement d'un Dart ?

Non, ça y ressemblait, mais le bruit était un peu trop grave pour y correspondre parfaitement.

Soudain, des buissons près de la tour jaillit une énorme mouche, de la taille d'un veau. En voyant cette horreur aux gros yeux rouges globuleux et au corps noir et velu, les quatre femmes hurlèrent de peur.

L'insecte passa au-dessus d'elles et s'enfuit dans les airs.

« Ce-ce-ce-c'était qu-qu-quoi, ça ? » dit Mirèl.

« Une mouche géante… » dit Yuva d'une voix blanche.

« Une mouche ? ! » dit Sidhiel, sous le choc. « Ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-elle être aussi grosse ? »

Mirèl se tourna vers Soka et vit que la pauvre était raide, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

« Grande sœur, tu as les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête ! » dit Mirèl, horrifiée.

« N-n-n-n-non, ce n'est rien », balbutia la malheureuse.

Un bruit de buissons remués se répéta, plus près d'elles. Cette fois, ce fut un énorme cafard qui sortit des buissons et se dirigea vers elles.

Poussant de nouveau des cris de peur, les quatre femmes s'enfuirent.

« Ils reviennent en force ! » cria Yuva, affolée.

« Grande sœur, je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des insectes ! » cria Mirèl, courant juste derrière son aînée.

Sidhiel pensa avec ironie au cafard qu'elles avaient chassé ce matin. Tout ça tournait au cauchemar !

Les quatre femmes coururent jusqu'à la tour. Elles gravirent rapidement les marches et franchirent la porte. Elles venaient juste de la refermer quand le cafard apparut. Il se heurta de plein fouet à la porte puis donna des coups d'antenne furieux dessus avant de renoncer puis s'enfuir.

« C'était horrible ! » gémit Soka.

« Tout compte fait, j'espère bien que la porte est là, il faut fuir cette planète peuplée d'insectes géants ! » dit Mirèl.

Sidhiel dirigea le groupe à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un téléporteur. Elles montèrent dedans puis Sidhiel posa son doigt sur le point montrant le sommet de la tour.

Arrivées au sommet, elles arrivèrent dans une salle remplie de panneaux de contrôle. Sidhiel se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'un d'eux et passa la main dessus.

Aussitôt, la salle s'illumina. Elle sourit : l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé Chaya à la prendre comme élève était qu'elle possédait le gène des Anciens.

« Tu sais lire ça ? » dit Yuva.

Les données qui défilaient sur l'écran en lantien ne voulaient rien dire pour elle.

« Oui, mon professeur m'a appris il y a des années », dit la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à lire les données. Cette cité avait été bâtie dans un but scientifique : les Anciens faisaient des expériences sur les animaux. Elle découvrit qu'ils avaient inventé un émetteur géant au sommet de la tour qui pouvait faire grossir les animaux et les insectes sur toute l'étendue de la planète. Mais leurs expériences étaient devenues incontrôlables, ils avaient alors dû abandonner la cité.

Sidhiel comprenait maintenant d'où sortaient ces horribles bestioles. Elle étudia les fichiers concernant la Porte des Étoiles et finit par la localiser sur l'écran. Cette découverte ne la réjouit pas : la Porte des Étoiles se trouvait au sud-est des montagnes… près des ruines du vaisseau-ruche !

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'ai fait ce chapitre un petit peu plus léger que les deux autres, une petite touche d'humour, histoire que les humaines puissent un peu se détendre, après toutes ces épreuves. Les Wraiths ne rigolent pas, eux, mais franchement, je ne crois pas que ce soit leur genre. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis inspirée des quatre jours de ménage non-stop que je viens de faire il y a peu chez moi. J'ai pas eu de cafards, mais des araignées, et c'était dur de s'en débarasser, vous pouvez me croire ! _

_Alors j'ai eu envie de passer aux cafards dans ce chapitre-là, je trouvais ça drôle. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-le-moi par reviews. _

_À bientôt, j'espère ! _;-)_  
_


	4. Rencontres inattendues

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Pf59, pour leurs reviews. _

_Les paroles sous le titre sont la traduction d'une chanson que Yuva chante dans ce chapitre. _

_Mais cette chanson n'est pas de moi : c'est « The Stone Language » du film _The Time Machine_. J'ai trouvé l'air sur le site Youtube et je l'ai tant aimé que j'ai voulu le mettre dans cette fic. _

_Je trouve que ce chant illustre bien le souhait de vivre libres et heureuses des humaines isolées dans les montagnes. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Rencontres inattendues**

« _Je rêve de jours sans fin  
Et souhaite dormir sans crainte.  
J'espère traverser la nuit  
Et sais que ce rêve prendra vie. _

_Je rêve d'une vie longue et heureuse,  
Et souhaite voir mes enfants grandir.  
J'espère des jours meilleurs,  
Et sais qu'ils viendront bientôt._ »

Après plus d'une journée passée à réparer des consoles et des systèmes dans toute l'aile sud du vaisseau, le second avait grand besoin de repos.

Passer la journée à changer des cristaux de place, enlever les calcinés, pianoter sur des touches d'un appareil émettant une onde pour détecter ceux de remplacement à mettre au bon endroit… il avait besoin de dormir un peu.

Heureusement, la majorité des quartiers avaient survécu au crash. Il y avait bien de vilaines traces de brûlures sur les murs, mais au moins les lits étaient encore assez confortables pour y dormir.

Il croisa sur le chemin des Wraiths occupés à rebrancher des fils dans des creux aux murs ou des drones transportant des caisses.

Alors qu'il traversait un couloir, il se figea. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose derrière lui, comme un glissement contre le mur.

Lentement, il se retourna. Rien. Il n'y avait qu'une colonne soutenant le plafond, avec derrière une ouverture débouchant sur l'extérieur du vaisseau.

Pourtant, la sensation de danger se faisait de plus en plus présente, son instinct lui dictait de rester prudent.

Lentement, sa main s'approcha de la ceinture où se trouvait son paralyseur.

Le bruit de glissement se répéta. Il le localisa derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et tira sans hésiter. Le rayon frappa une chose longue et grosse sur le sol.

La brume s'écarta, révélant un énorme mille-pattes. Le second haussa un sourcil. Il avait déjà vu des insectes, mais jamais d'une taille pareille !

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, à contempler la chose qu'il avait paralysée. Cette horreur avait dû se glisser dans le vaisseau par l'une des ouvertures de la coque.

Lentement, il s'en approcha. Soudain, la bête se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et le saisit à la gorge de ses deux mandibules.

Le second n'eut que le temps de le saisir par le corps et tenter de le repousser, quand il sentit les crocs de la bête se planter dans sa gorge. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps. Il chancela puis, malgré sa volonté, sentit sa main se détendre et lâcher son paralyseur.

Il sentit son corps se ramollir puis tomber au sol avec le mille-pattes. Celui-ci se mit alors à le traîner dehors, dans la nuit, loin du vaisseau, vers son nid au pied des montagnes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depuis la découverte de ce laboratoire, Sidhiel ne passait guère de temps avec les autres. Elle avait analysé toutes les données : la tour possédait un dispositif pouvant créer un champ de force qui protégeait la cité des intrusions.

Ce champ repoussait les créatures, aussi plus personne ne risquait rien dans les ruines. Certaines avaient commencé à créer des jardins et des potagers où un peu de nourriture commençait à germer.

Mais Yuva savait que Sidhiel n'aimait guère tout cela. Elle voulait quitter cette planète, et emmener tout le monde avec elle, pour les sauver des Wraiths.

Cette cité ne possédait pas de canons ni d'arme pouvant repousser des attaques du vaisseau-ruche.

Yuva s'était alors proposée pour aller voir où était exactement la Porte des Étoiles.

Le soir, elle partit donc de la ville et se mit en route à travers le défilé montagneux. Ces galeries formaient un véritable labyrinthe, et elle avait encore du mal à se repérer.

Elle aurait aimé utiliser un senseur, Sidhiel lui avait montré l'appareil, mais il ne s'activait qu'avec le gène lantien, et Yuva ne l'avait pas.

Elle avait emporté une carte dessinée sur un parchemin. Mais ça n'était pas infaillible. Pour se donner du courage, elle se mit à chanter en marchant :

« _Em mar'jen'wel el tor'kan.  
__Tan dern'em tan'som tor'cal.  
__Em orn'bren fur tas'mor.  
Mar nos den bren'tas col…_ »

Elle arriva bientôt à un carrefour et là, elle réfléchit. Quelle direction prendre ? Elle venait juste de déplier sa carte, quand un bruit suspect résonna près d'elle.

La jeune femme se cacha vite derrière une stalagmite tandis que de l'une des ouvertures sortit un énorme mille-pattes.

Il passa devant elle puis sortit par une galerie sur la gauche, sans faire attention à elle. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta et se mit à gémir en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Puis, il s'arrêta et tomba au sol.

Yuva ôta lentement la main de sa bouche. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à ces bestioles géantes ! Elle s'approcha et vit le manche d'une dague dépasser de sa carapace. Il avait été tué !

Elle allait poursuivre sa route quand elle crut entendre un bruit venir du couloir qu'avait emprunté l'insecte. Ce devait être la personne qui avait triomphé de cette horreur.

Curieuse, elle emprunta le couloir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le second se maudit pour sa bêtise. Il avait bêtement laissé le mille-pattes le mordre dans les ruines du vaisseau, puis l'emmener jusqu'ici, dans son repaire, dans les montagnes.

Heureusement, de par son endurance, le Wraith avait su lutter contre le venin et l'avait poignardé en plein cœur avant que la bestiole ne le dévore.

Mais maintenant, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant.

Allongé au sol, la tête posée contre un rocher, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un cul-de-sac montagneux. Le ciel était visible au-dessus de lui. Des squelettes d'animaux jonchaient le sol.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas de guérir et de sortir d'ici, il finirait comme les autres proies du mille-pattes. La bête partageait peut-être son nid avec d'autres mille-pattes.

Il essaya de bouger les jambes, mais une douleur lancinante s'éveilla et frappa son cerveau de plein fouet. Il vit des points lumineux danser devant ses yeux. Rien à faire, il allait devoir attendre que son pouvoir de régénération le guérisse du venin pour qu'il puisse se lever.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il perçut une autre présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et siffla en montrant les crocs.

Il se figea en voyant qui était l'intrus.

_Une jeune fille ? ! _

Blonde, des yeux bleus, la peau pâle, plutôt mince dans sa robe brune, elle le regardait avec un mélange de peur et d'incertitude.

Le Wraith la fixa, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Si elle osait s'approcher, il n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. Mais le venin de l'insecte le paralysait.

Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Il ne pourrait jamais plaquer sa main sur le cœur de l'humaine pour se nourrir d'elle et guérir.

Lentement, la jeune fille leva le pied et fit un pas. Le Wraith vit _son_ poignard sanglant dans sa main, elle le tenait d'une main tremblante contre elle. Elle l'avait enlevé du corps du mille-pattes. Alors, cette fille allait l'achever ? Très bien, mais il ne mourrait pas sans être resté un Wraith fier et combatif jusqu'à la fin ! Il siffla de plus belle. Qu'elle ose encore s'approcher, et il la mordrait !

Une fois à un mètre de lui, la jeune fille tendit sa main droite… et versa le contenu d'une gourde d'eau sur le visage de l'alien.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, autant à cause du liquide que de la surprise.

_Elle essaie de m'aider ? ! _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuva ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle faisait ça. C'était un Wraith, un de ceux qui l'avaient capturée et faite prisonnière.

Mais elle avait compris, en le voyant ainsi au milieu de ces squelettes, qu'il avait réussi à tuer le mille-pattes qui allait le dévorer.

Et en le voyant ainsi, la gorge en sang, allongé de tout son long au milieu de ces ossements, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à l'achever. Que faire d'autre, alors ? Elle avait opté pour essayer de le soigner sans trop prendre de risques.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser se nourrir d'elle, mais au moins elle tenterait d'alléger un petit peu sa douleur.

En l'examinant, elle se dit aussi que c'était peut-être à cause du Wraith lui-même qu'elle faisait ça. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais plus svelte que le commandant. Il avait des cheveux blancs retenus en queue de cheval derrière la tête et un petit bouc. Un tatouage ressemblant à une vague était visible sous son œil droit. Même à terre et grièvement blessé, il demeurait une créature étrangement fascinante qui forçait le respect de Yuva.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de l'asperger d'eau, elle rangea sa gourde et recula. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'idée de lui faire un bandage, puis elle repoussa cette idée.

Si elle s'approchait trop, il pourrait en profiter pour se nourrir d'elle. D'après ce que Sidhiel lui avait expliqué, les Wraiths se régénéraient s'ils étaient bien nourris. Celui-ci semblait allongé ici depuis plus d'une heure, et sa blessure continuait de saigner.

Que faire, alors ? Elle hésita, puis sortit une pomme de sa sacoche et la lui tendit. Le Wraith regarda le fruit en fronçant des sourcils, puis secoua la tête de façon méprisante.

« Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! La nourriture humaine ne me convient pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Dépitée, Yuva se redressa puis quitta le plateau, laissant le Wraith seul au milieu des squelettes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois de retour chez elle, Sidhiel monta dans sa chambre. C'était une jolie pièce aux murs bleus, avec des motifs argentés d'étoiles au plafond.

La jeune femme passa la main sur un bouton lumineux au bord de sa table de nuit. Aussitôt, l'éclairage au plafond diminua.

La jeune femme ôta ses bottes puis enfila une nuisette noire. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit puis se mit en méditation. Même après toutes ces mésaventures, elle continuait de rechercher l'Ascension. Et la méditation chaque soir l'aidait à saisir le concept même de la sérénité.

La respiration de la jeune femme diminua lentement, tandis qu'elle sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. C'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en méditation. Son corps semblait résister à tout : la fatigue, le froid, la faim…

Mais ce soir-là, les choses étaient différentes, elle le sentait. Au lieu de l'habituelle obscurité qui l'entourait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle vit une douce lumière blanche et diffuse envahir l'espace.

Surprise, elle resta un moment sans bouger d'un cil. Puis, elle aperçut une forme floue devant elle.

Soudain, une forme noire perça la lumière, elle reconnut la silhouette imposante d'un Wraith. C'était le commandant !

Lui aussi était en méditation, elle pouvait le voir assis au sol à quelques mètres devant elle. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Sidhiel se fit violence pour ne pas tendre son esprit vers lui. Elle avait envie de se réveiller, mais jamais elle n'avait atteint un tel état de sérénité. Elle n'avait pas envie de lâcher maintenant. Et penser qu'un Wraith pouvait faire comme elle, c'était à la fois grotesque et stupéfiant pour elle. Qu'un monstre puisse être aussi calme et capable de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de spiritualité !

Soudain, elle sentit l'aura du Wraith s'étendre jusqu'à elle. Le visage de ce dernier parut réagir. Il fronça des sourcils, il sentait une présence inconnue.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sidhiel se figea. Elle était maintenant prisonnière de ses yeux de félins jaunes. Il la regardait avec stupeur, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à la voir ici.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Sidhiel ferma les yeux violemment et rompit le contact.

Elle se sentit tomber violemment dans le vide. La jeune femme tomba de son lit et resta un moment allongée par terre, à fixer le plafond de sa chambre.

Il l'avait vue ! Et le plus choquant était qu'elle n'avait pas perçu de malveillance en lui à ce moment précis. Juste de la surprise, mais maîtrisée par un calme incroyable, plus puissant que le sien.

Sidhiel se rassit sur son lit en fulminant. Ce Wraith avait un niveau spirituel plus élevé qu'elle. C'était blessant.

Elle avait toujours pensé que les Wraiths n'étaient que des monstres barbares et impitoyables. Mais apparemment, eux aussi pouvaient pratiquer la méditation.

Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle était jalouse. L'aura du commandant l'avait subjuguée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le second ouvrit les yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi, maintenant ? La nuit était passée, il n'avait pas bougé. La jeune fille avait disparu. Il était seul.

Il essaya de bouger, mais ça ne donnait toujours rien. Il n'avait plus mal, mais son corps était lourd comme de la pierre et il ne le sentait plus.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et vit que sa peau avait viré au gris. Il était dangereusement atteint. Sa régénération était trop lente, il avait besoin de se nourrir pour bien guérir !

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. La jeune fille blonde réapparut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuva était revenue tôt le matin pour voir comment le Wraith se portait. Elle fut surprise de voir que sa peau, d'habitude vert pâle, avait viré au gris. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste en Wraith, mais même sans connaissances particulières, il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas une très jolie couleur.

Elle hésita, puis sortit de nouveau sa gourde. Elle allait la verser sur lui quand elle fit la moue. Son état avait empiré, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui en tendant la gourde vers lui. Le Wraith la regarda faire sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'aider, enfin ? !

Pourtant, quand il sentit le liquide couler sur sa peau, il frémit. La fraîcheur lui faisait du bien ! Il pencha la tête et porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but. Ce bref moment de plaisir le soulagea un peu de sa douleur.

Yuva se redressa, rangea sa gourde puis sortit, sans grande conviction, un quignon de pain de sa sacoche et le lui tendit. Le Wraith regarda la nourriture puis détourna le regard.

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Devant cette réponse, Yuva soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, pourtant. Elle savait que si elle allait parler de ce Wraith à Sidhiel et aux autres, elles le tueraient sans hésiter. Yuva ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Wrait mourir sans essayer de l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Son visage demeurait impassible, mais ses yeux étaient braqués sur le bandage de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle avait eu affaire à la mouche géante avec ses amis, la créature était passée près de son bras, et ses ailes immenses l'avaient frôlée. Leur matière dure et tranchante lui avait entaillé la peau. Sidhiel avait fait un bandage depuis.

Mais Yuva était surprise que le Wraith demande ça. Il s'inquiétait donc pour elle ? !

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, il dit : « Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. »

Et là, contre toute attente, il vit Yuva lui sourire gentiment. Cela le surprit. Qu'y avait-il de réjouissant dans sa question ?

Le cœur plus léger, Yuva se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle se surprit même à fredonner sa chanson. Elle ne vit pas, tapi dans l'ombre derrière elle, les yeux méchants d'un mille-pattes qui la fixaient. Il lui avait fallu la nuit pour guérir, mais maintenant il allait mieux. Yuva avait eu tort de lui enlever ce poignard, l'autre soir. Le chant magnétique de la machine des Lantiens avait suffi à le régénérer. Et cette fois, il allait faire un festin !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le second sentit avec soulagement la sensation de lourdeur disparaître. Il avait enfin fini de guérir ! Cela avait été lent, mais bon. Il fallait reconnaître que l'eau que la jeune femme lui avait donnée hier et ce matin l'avait aidé. Sa plaie avait plus vite guéri, et la sensation de fraîcheur avait fait baisser sa température.

Une fois debout, il prit le chemin de la sortie. La fille devait être partie depuis longtemps, cela valait mieux pour elle. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'embêter avec un humain.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner au vaisseau et raconter sa découverte concernant la taille des animaux et insectes qui peuplaient ce monde. Il faudrait faire des tours de garde autour du vaisseau.

Soudain, il se figea. Il sentait l'odeur du sang. Le sang humain ! La fille s'était fait agresser ?

Prudemment, il s'engagea dans le tunnel, puis arriva bientôt sur les lieux du crime. Le mille-pattes était là, occupé à dévorer l'intérieur du ventre de la jeune fille blonde. Elle était morte, ses yeux étaient fermés.

Le Wraith sentit la colère monter en lui. Cette saleté de mille-pattes commençait vraiment à l'énerver !

Lentement, il contourna la bête et prit le poignard qui traînait au sol, près du cadavre humain. Il s'approcha de la tête puis cette fois, visa la tête.

Mais la lame ne fit que fracasser la carapace. Le monstre se tourna vers lui en criant de rage.

Feulant en retour, le Wraith se mit en garde. Accroupi, toutes griffes dehors, il regarda la bête foncer sur lui. Cette fois, il saisit sa tête à deux mains et la fit violemment renverser au sol.

Il ne sut ce qui le prit par la suite. C'était purement instinctif. Le venin lui montait encore un peu à la tête, la rage et la violence de la bête ne faisaient que renforcer ses instincts.

Il leva haut sa main droite puis la plante sur le corps mou de la bête, là où il sentait le cœur battre. Sa fente se planta aussitôt dans la chair et les enzymes furent lâchées. Il se figea en sentant l'énergie entrer en lui.

C'était… bizarre ! Ce n'était pas agréable ni bien nourrissant comme les humains, mais il sentait tout de même que quelque chose entrait en lui et lui rendait quelques forces. Il sentit sa fièvre descendre puis son corps cesser de trembler. Le corps du mille-pattes se flétrit sous sa main. Une vulgaire coquille vide reposait désormais au sol.

Le Wraith se redressa et inspira profondément. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose possible ! Il pouvait donc se nourrir d'autre chose que des humains ? Mais si cela était possible…

Ce serait un véritable bouleversement pour tout le peuple Wraith ! Son regard croisa le cadavre de la jeune femme. Il resta un moment à la regarder en réfléchissant.

Il secoua la tête puis fit mine de sortir du tunnel, quand il se figea. Malgré lui, le sourire de la jeune femme revint à son esprit.

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha du corps de l'humaine et posa la main sur son cœur. Il laissa son énergie entrer en elle. La plaie au ventre se referma doucement, puis la respiration de l'humaine fut bientôt perceptible sous sa main.

Il s'arrêta là. S'il en donnait plus, il serait trop faible ! Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance.

Satisfait, il la souleva dans ses bras puis prit la sortie du tunnel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Et tu as pu la ramener à la vie une fois nourri de cet insecte ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, commandant. Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment cela a pu se produire. »

Yuva fut tirée de son sommeil par ces voix. Elles étaient masculines et graves… Des Wraiths !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'elle était dans une chambre du vaisseau-ruche. Debout près de la porte, le Wraith qu'elle avait essayé de soigner discutait avec le commandant.

La jeune femme ne comprenait rien. Elle était en vie ? Pourtant, elle se souvenait du mille-pattes qui avait essayé de la dévorer…

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et sentit une petite plaie. La trace d'une fente nourricière !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le commandant sortit. Le second se tourna vers le lit et vit l'humaine assise dessus, en train de tâter la marque du Don de la Vie qu'il lui avait fait.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Un silence gênant régna entre eux pendant un moment, puis le Wraith le brisa :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Yuva s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette question.

« Je… croyais être morte », lâcha-t-elle.

« Tu l'étais. Mais ce que nous prenons, nous pouvons aussi le rendre. Et tu as essayé de me soigner, j'ai donc fait de même. Nous sommes quittes, esclave. »

Yuva eut un pincement de cœur douloureux en l'entendant dire « _esclave_ ». Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit particulièrement gentil avec elle, mais la nommer ainsi lui faisait mal, surtout après avoir connu la liberté pendant quelques jours dans les ruines lantiennes avec les autres.

« Où sont les autres humaines ? » demanda-t-il.

Voilà donc la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à la guérir et la ramener ici. Il voulait l'interroger.

« Quelle importance ? Vous nous tenez à votre merci sur cette planète isolée du reste du monde, la Porte des Étoiles est sous votre garde », dit Yuva en détournant le regard.

_Elle marque un point_, reconnut le Wraith. Il vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus quand elle reporta son regard sur lui.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Yuva », dit-elle après un moment.

Le Wraith hocha la tête.

« Bien, Yuva… Désormais, si tu veux rester en vie, tu devras m'obéir. »

Il sortit sur ces derniers mots, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, Yuva croisa ses bras autour de ses jambes et se retint de pleurer.

Elle était de nouveau prisonnière ici, et à la merci de ce Wraith dont elle ignorait les intentions. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Reporter l'interrogation à plus tard et passer à une méthode plus violente, cette fois ?

Son destin demeurait incertain, ici.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit quand le second réintégra ses quartiers. Il s'était nourri et avait fini de se régénérer. Le chef scientifique lui avait fait une batterie de tests et prélevé un échantillon de sang pour voir quel effet l'énergie du mille-pattes avait eu sur lui.

Arriv dans sa chambre, il trouva le lit vide. Où était l'humaine ? Il l'aperçut au bout de la salle, assise à même le sol devant la baie vitrée. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé avec nostalgie et chantait doucement. La lune dardait ses rayons blancs sur ses cheveux, leur donnant une couleur immaculée. Vue ainsi, elle ressemblait à une jeune femelle Wraith.

« _… Em orn'bren fur tas'mor.  
Mar nos den bren'tas col…_ »

Sa voix était mélodieuse et belle. Le Wrait frissonna. Pourquoi cette humaine avait-elle un effet si apaisant sur lui ?

Le bruit de la porte coulissante se fit entendre, signe qu'elle se refermait. Yuva cessa de chanter et tourna brièvement son regard vers le Wraith. Il s'était dirigé vers son bureau et y déposait son manteau. Il portait un T-shirt noir moulant en dessous.

« Continue ta chanson », dit le Wraith. Son ton n'était nullement dédaigneux ni moqueur.

Yuva eut un sourire désabusé.

« Quel intérêt pour vous d'écouter ça ? »

Ce fut au tour du Wraith de la regarder sans comprendre sa question.

« Après tout, je ne suis qu'une esclave. Un paquet de nourriture. Et la nourriture ne chante pas », dit-elle avec tristesse.

Le visage du Wraith demeura neutre. Yuva ne vit rien dans l'obscurité, mais la lueur dans les yeux félins de l'alien se fit moins dure.

« Où en sont les réparations du vaisseau ? Quand allez-vous me torturer pour obtenir des informations ? » demanda Yuva.

« Les réparations vont à leur rythme. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'informations. Si tu t'en tiens à ton rôle d'esclave, je n'aurai aucune raison de te maltraiter. De toute façon, tu es encore blessée, et je ne m'attaque pas aux humains blessés, les femmes surtout, elles sont plus faibles, c'est lâche. Et les réserves de la ruche sont pleines, je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir de toi. Tout ira bien si tu coopères », dit le Wraith en lui tournant le dos.

Yuva haussa des sourcils. Il la gardait… pour la protéger ? ! Elle n'en fut pas très convaincue, mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Au moins, ici, elle n'était pas dans la cellule où elle s'était retrouvée avec les autres humaines au début du voyage.

Au bout d'un moment, le Wraith réentendit sa voix. D'abord hésitante, elle reprit en assurance. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit sur son lit et l'écouta poursuivre en regardant la lune dans le ciel.

« _Em mar'jen'wel el tor'kan.  
__Tan dern'em tan'som tor'cal.  
__Em orn'bren fur tas'mor.  
Mar nos den bren'tas col._

_Em mar'jen'wel em'tas tan'col,  
Tan dern'em tor'mar em quin'tan.  
En orn'bren tan'el lon el,  
Mar nos den nove'tan'quin._ »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce chapitre fut dur à écrire, j'ai longtemps hésité, mais toutes ces idées me trottaient dans la tête et je voulais présenter ça à ce moment, c'est un tournant décisif pour le reste de la fic. _

_Spoiler : Si jamais ça vous plaît et que vous voulez la suite, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Sidhiel. Son histoire avec le commandant n'est pas finie. _


	5. Mauvais joueurs

_Merci à Yellou, CharlotteOfraises et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Mauvais joueurs**

« Alors, vous l'avez retrouvée ? » dit Sidhiel.

Quatre jeunes femmes qui avaient été envoyées pour faire des recherches dans les moindres recoins de la cité et les galeries secouèrent négativement la tête. Elles n'avaient pas retrouvé Yuva.

« Elle n'a pas pu se perdre dans les galeries, on lui avait donné un plan et elle est très débrouillarde », dit Mirèl.

« Elle a peut-être été dévorée par un insecte géant. On a repéré un nid de mille-pattes, un autre d'araignées et même un nid de guêpes géantes et un autre de scorpions dans les montagnes et la forêt », dit une des femmes.

Sidhiel ne dit rien. Elle refusait de croire que sa meilleure amie soit morte, dévorée par l'une de ces horreurs.

« Continuons les recherches et nos activités en même temps, on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Et je suis toujours à l'écoute d'idées pour atteindre la Porte des Étoiles », dit la jeune femme.

Une fois tout le monde reparti, la jeune femme rentra dans la tour. Une fois enfermée seule dans le téléporteur, elle s'adossa contre la paroi métallique et se prit la tête dans les mains.

La situation commençait à lui échapper. Depuis le début, Yuva l'avait soutenue. La jeune fille avait un curieux effet sur elle, une sorte de calme que l'adolescente communiquait à ceux qui l'entouraient, apaisant leur âme. Ou pire, si un Wraith l'avait trouvée et tuée ? Que ce soit ça ou le fait que son amie ait été dévorée par un insecte géant lui était insupportable.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer Yuva pour le moment. Elle devait être forte, pour protéger les autres. Et la jeune fille s'était peut-être trop éloignée, tout simplement. Elle finirait par revenir.

Ce soir, Sidhiel la chercherait par la méditation, en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Si elle ne retombait pas sur ce fichu Wraith…

Sur ces pensées, elle se releva et cliqua sur le laboratoire de la tour. Elle ne l'avait pas encore exploré. Peut-être y trouverait-elle quelque chose d'utile ?

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle regarda autour d'elle. L'éclairage diffusait une lumière orangée sur les murs, différente des autres salles aux murs bleus. Ici, il n'y avait que deux consoles, avec des écrans suspendus aux murs, diffusant des données écrites en lantien.

Sidhiel s'approcha d'une table recouverte d'une grande coupole de verre. Des appareils étaient visibles à l'intérieur. Sidhiel ouvrit la coupole et vit qu'il s'agissait d'armes à feu. Mais elle ne connaissait pas leur fonction, elles avaient une forme bizarre, comme des cristaux fixés sur un manche avec une gâchette.

Et il y avait un petit robot. Il avait la forme d'un minijumper, avec des pattes de crabe métalliques. Le devant présentait deux phares, sans doute les yeux.

La jeune femme le souleva doucement dans ses mains, puis trouva le bouton de commande en dessous, sur son « ventre ». Elle hésita, puis appuya dessus. Aussitôt, les yeux du robot s'illuminèrent. Sidhiel reçut la lumière de plein fouet et recula en lâchant le robot.

Celui-ci, au lieu de tomber, resta à flotter dans les airs et regarda autour de lui, avant de reporter son attention sur Sidhiel. Celle-ci demeura immobile, attendant de voir la suite.

« Vous m'avez activé ? » dit le robot.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Tu… Tu parles ? »

« Oui, je parle ! Mon nom est Turbotop/12W68. »

« Bio… quoi ? »

« Bon, appelez-moi Turbotop, c'est le nom que m'avait donné Janus. »

« Janus ? » La jeune femme se souvint que Chaya lui avait parlé de lui : un scientifique lantien rebelle, qui avait mené des expériences secrètes malgré les ordres du conseil.

« Oui, Janus ! C'était mon créateur. Je l'ai assisté dans ses recherches sur cette base. Mais quand il l'a abandonnée, je me suis retrouvé seul ici et je me suis mis en veille, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un reviendrait pour reprendre les expériences de mon maître. Comme tu m'as activé, je suppose que tu possèdes le gène des anciens. Identification ? »

« Heu… Je m'appelle Sidhiel Valel. »

« Bienvenu, Sidhiel Valel. Sur quoi allons-nous travailler ? »

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Vous êtes une novice ou quoi ? »

Sidhiel fronça des sourcils. Ce robot commençait à l'énerver.

« Je n'ai pas travaillé pour Janus, je ne suis pas une scientifique lantienne. Je cherche un moyen de faire évacuer des humaines sur une planète où nous sommes coincées avec des Wraiths. »

« Ah… Vous voulez donc utiliser la Porte des Étoiles ? Désolé, mais c'est impossible. La Porte n'a plus d'énergie depuis longtemps, le DHD est déréglé. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« La machine qui émet des radiations faisant grossir les créatures crée des interférences avec la Porte des Étoiles, l'isolant ainsi du réseau de la galaxie. »

« Et comment arrête-t-on la machine ? »

Turbotop parut réfléchir. Un bruit de déclic se fit entendre, puis des lignes de chiffres et de symboles informatiques défilèrent devant ses phares.

« _Biiiiip… Veuillez confirmer le mot de passe !_ » dit-il d'une voix vibrante mécanique.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« _Erreur dans le programme ! Séquence de désactivation annulée !_ » Les phares de Turbotop redevinrent jaunes. « Désolé, Sidhiel, mais mon pare-feu est imbattable. »

« Tant pis… Je dois y aller. »

« Vous partez déjà ? Et moi ? »

« Mets-toi en veille », dit la jeune femme.

Turbotop la regarda sortir puis se balança de droite à gauche, comme pour faire « non » de la tête.

« Ces humains… Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. »

Il se reposa doucement sur la table puis ses phares s'éteignirent.

Sidhiel se mit à marcher à travers la cité. Elle eut un pincement de cœur en voyant toutes ces femmes. Certaines faisaient de la lessive, d'autres récoltaient dans les jardins ou encore, certaines ramenaient des seaux d'eau tout en riant et discutant entre elles. Mais riraient-elles si elles savaient que la Porte des Étoiles ne pouvait pas être activée ?

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme, elle avait besoin de s'isoler du reste de la communauté ! Elle sortit de la cité et traversa le réseau de galeries jusqu'à se retrouver dans la forêt.

Elle marcha un temps à travers les arbres jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une rivière face à une cascade. Elle ne put résister. Elle s'assit en position du lotus au bord de l'eau et ferma les yeux pour méditer.

Pour chaque personne souhaitant accéder à l'Ascension, il fallait se choisir un but particulier, tout comme les ennuis que l'on devait apprendre à confronter.

« _Dépose ton fardeau et entre dans la lumière_ », lui avait dit Chaya.

Dépose ton fardeau… Sidhiel s'en sentait incapable, surtout depuis que Yuva avait disparu et qu'elle avait appris que la Porte des Étoiles était désactivée.

Soupirant, la jeune femme essaya de se détendre pour mieux atteindre la sérénité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les réparations posaient des problèmes. De nombreuses créatures s'étaient infiltrées dans la ruche et avaient blessé, parfois même tué des Wraiths. Beaucoup s'étaient nourris pour se régénérer, et leurs réserves de nourriture commençaient à chuter. Si cela continuait, ils allaient bientôt se dévorer les uns les autres…

La découverte du second avait été gardée secrète, le chef scientifique voulait encore étudier le problème avant de rendre cela officiel d'une quelconque manière.

L'humaine Yuva aidait aux réparations, en portant des objets ou des boîtes, parfois elle assistait le second dans ses réparations. Ce dernier avait transmis des informations télépathiques à tout l'équipage : quiconque s'en prendrait à l'humaine sans son autorisation aurait affaire à lui. Curieux comme comportement, il semblait très protecteur avec elle.

Le commandant décida de sortir du vaisseau et partir un peu en reconnaissance. Il avait besoin de penser quelques minutes à autre chose, après tous ces problèmes survenus ces derniers jours.

Il arriva bientôt devant une rivière. Il la suivit jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une falaise. En contrebas, il pouvait voir l'eau qui suivait son cours. Et, sur la rive gauche, il vit une forme humaine. Il reconnut tout de suite cette longue chevelure noire : la jeune femme qu'il avait voulu examiner au laboratoire !

Il vit qu'elle était en position de méditation. Au début, lors de leur première discussion au laboratoire, il n'avait eu que de la haine et du mépris pour elle. Mais leur brève rencontre mentale avait remis son jugement en question. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose de spécial, de plus spirituel que les humains primitifs dans leur ensemble. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, tant elle l'intriguait.

Il descendit souplement la falaise jusqu'à atteindre l'autre rive. Puis, là, une fois devant elle, il la regarda. Elle avait le visage fermé, l'air concentré. Mais il sentait que son esprit vagabondait d'une pensée à une autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme.

Il s'assit lui-même dans une position identique puis ferma les yeux. Il laissa le calme l'envahir puis il tendit son esprit vers elle, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de contrôle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la piéger, mais juste de réessayer de rentrer en contact avec elle ainsi.

Sidhiel se figea. Elle sentait une présence, à nouveau ! Puissante, calme, sereine… Tout de suite, elle sentit son corps se détendre. Cela faisait du bien de se libérer de tous ses problèmes…

Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut l'auteur de cette sensation, elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle essaya de se débattre, la couverture de chaleur sereine qui s'était posée sur elle lui apparaissait soudain comme une chape de plomb visant à la paralyser !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, rompant brutalement le contact. Le Wraith sur l'autre rive ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Leurs regards se fixèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger, chacun d'un côté de la rivière.

Sidhiel le foudroya du regard. Non seulement il osait troubler sa méditation, mais en plus, il osait le faire là, juste devant elle, assis comme elle, avec l'air impassible ! Ce Wraith était d'une arrogance…

Le commandant la regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Elle était encore en colère, comme à chacune de leurs rencontres. C'était une habitude chez elle, apparemment. Il se demandait comme quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux parvenait à se hisser à son niveau mental. Peut-être y avait-il de la triche ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Tu t'énerves pour rien », dit le Wraith.

Soudain, avec une vitesse fulgurante, il se leva et bondit par-dessus la rivière, pour arriver juste devant elle. Sidhiel bondit en arrière et dégaina sa dague. Le Wraith sourit. Elle espérait le blesser avec ça ?

Elle se mit en garde, le pied droit en avant et la jambe gauche légèrement pliée. Elle tenait sa dague de la main droite et son bras gauche se dressait derrière sa tête.

« Tu comptes me tuer avec un si petit poignard ? » IL porta la main à sa propre ceinture. Sidhiel prit peur qu'il dégaine son paralyseur, mais au lieu de ça, il sortit une épée moyenne. Il attaqua en portant un coup oblique. Elle leva les bras, la dague para le choc, provoquant un claquement d'acier.

Les deux combattants reculèrent, puis Sidhiel revint à la charge. Tout en esquivant ses coups avec grâce, le commandant dut admettre qu'elle se défendait bien. Ses coups étaient droits pourtant, tandis que le siens étaient plus courbes. Il semblait danser, les pans de son manteau voletaient autour de lui. Sidhiel semblait essayer de porter des coups visant plus à casser son rythme qu'à entrer dans son jeu.

Mais soudain, un coup le toucha à l'avant-bras gauche. Il regarda la plaie. Un peu de sang coulait. Sidhiel en fut surprise, puis se sentit soudain mal. Maintenant, les yeux du Wraith s'étaient rétrécis, il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il allait vraiment la combattre.

Il essaya de la prendre de vitesse par la gauche. Elle bloqua, à l'aide de sa dague, son épée contre un arbre. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et fit sauter la dague des mains de Sidhiel. La jeune femme vit sa dague tomber dans l'eau. Elle n'avait plus d'arme !

Elle se figea quand elle sentit la pointe de l'arme sous son menton. Le Wraith la tenai en joue. Il suffisait d'un coup et il lui prendrait la vie. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les deux combattants se regardèrent. Peu à peu, la lueur meurtrière disparut dans les yeux du commandant. Il n'y avait plus qu'une calme froideur maintenant.

« Eh bien ? Vas-y, tue-moi ! » dit la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit grand les bras.

Le Wraith haussa un sourcil. D'habitude, les gens le suppliaient d'épargner leurs vies.

« Quoi ? Tu as gagné, j'ai perdu, soit ! Tue-moi. Ou nourris-toi de moi, si tu as faim. »

L'épée s'abaissa doucement. Sidhiel s'attendit à ce qu'il l'attrape par l'épaule d'une main et plaque l'autre sur sa poitrine. Au lieu de quoi, il rengaina son arme et recula d'un pas.

« Je n'étais pas venu ici pour ça. Et je n'ai pas faim. » Il regarda son bras. La plaie s'était refermée, sa régénération avait été rapide.

« J'étais venu ici par simple curiosité. »

« Curiosité ? Pour quoi ? » dit Sidhiel, toujours sur la défensive.

« Je voulais juste discuter. »

Sidhiel écarquilla les yeux. Discuter ? ! Il se fichait d'elle, encore une fois !

Il s'assit au bord de la rivière et resta immobile, attendant qu'elle daigne le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent parler. Sidhiel considéra la situation.

Il l'avait vaincue, mais il ne l'avait pas tuée. Il aurait pu le faire dès le début, lorsqu'elle s'était mise à méditer. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, sauf fuir. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Encore qu'après cette défaite au duel, continuer de lutter serait une preuve stupide d'arrogance.

De mauvaise grâce, elle s'assit à sa gauche, à deux bons mètres de distance.

« Eh bien, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé de façon aussi calme et en un lieu aussi agréable », dit le Wraith.

« Et alors, quoi ? » répliqua Sidhiel.

Le commandant soupira.

« Tu as un nom ? »

La jeune femme réalisa soudain qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais présentés, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu !

« Sidhiel… Valel. Et vous ? »

Le Wraith secoua la tête.

« Les Wraiths ne donnent leur nom qu'à ceux en qui ils ont une intime confiance. Je ne le dirais même pas à ma reine à moins d'avoir une confiance inébranable en elle. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est la chose la plus personnelle, la plus sacrée que nous ayons… Sidhiel. »

La jeune femme en fut légèrement surprise.

« Ah… Et de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais contacté mentalement, hier soir. »

« Je ne l'ai pas voulu. J'essayais seulement de me tranquilliser. »

« Cela a bien marché, tu m'as atteint sur mon plan d'existence. Et je n'avais jamais été touché par un esprit humain jusque-là. D'habitude, c'est l'inverse. »

Sidhiel fit la moue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou non.

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin rien que pour parler de la méditation ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Pas vraiment… Connais-tu une dénommée Yuva ? »

Sidhiel serra les poings. Non, il n'avait quand même pas… ?

« Mon commandant en second l'a retrouvée et ramenée dans les ruines de ma ruche. Elle va bien, personne ne la maltraite. Mais je crois que nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur certaines choses : la Porte des Étoiles ne peut être activée, il n'y a pas d'énergie. Et moi et les miens ne pouvons réparer notre vaisseau sans une aide externe. »

« Et tu t'imagines que nous allons vous aider, après tout ce que vous nous avez fait ? » dit Sidhiel avec ironie.

« Comment espérez-vous quitter cette planète, sinon ? »

La jeune femme haussa des épaules.

« Vivre ici nous suffit largement. Les animaux sont énormes, comme les végétaux, nous pouvons cultiver et chasser. Nous faisons moins la fine bouche que votre espèce. »

« Pas vraiment… Nous essayons un nouveau mode d'alimentation, actuellement. Mon second a découvert cela en rencontrant Yuva. »

« Ah bon ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le commandant hésita. Pouvait-il lui parler de ça ? Après tout, s'il voulait arriver à un accord avec elle, il devait essayer de gagner sa confiance. Il lui raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé avec le mille-pattes. Sidhiel l'écouta et parut surprise.

« L'énergie de cet insecte l'a nourri ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui et non… Cela n'a pas vraiment bon goût, mais on a la sensation d'y gagner quelque chose. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que nous ne nous nourrirons pas de toi ni des tiens si tu nous aides, nous pourrons faire un effort et nous servir de ces bestioles. Nous sommes peut-être affamés, mais nous avons aussi l'esprit pratique et détestons gaspiller la main-d'œuvre. »

« Mais vous nous voyez comme des esclaves et des êtres inférieurs. Désolée, je refuse », dit Sidhiel en se levant.

« Si tu refuses, je devrai envoyer des Darts vous capturer ! »

« Là où nous nous cachons, tes stupides vaisseaux ne pourront nous atteindre ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

Le commandant se leva à son tour et se mit à grogner. La jeune femme masqua sa peur sous de l'agacement.

« Tu veux encore te battre, ou tu vas me menacer avec ton épée, cette fois ? » dit-elle en serrant les poings.

L'envie était forte, en effet. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'attraper. Elle l'esquiva sur le côté et fit un balayage. Il sauta, et tenta de la frapper à la tête. Elle plongea au sol, roula sur le sol jusqu'à se trouver derrière lui et leva sa jambe pour le frapper. La main du commandant se tendit d'elle-même et saisit son pied avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il la jeta au sol devant lui puis sortit son paralyseur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra. Soudain, l'arme glissa des mains du Wraith. Il ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il tenait pourtant bien le paralyseur ! Alors comment… ?

« Mon esprit est plus développé que tu ne le crois ! » dit la jeune femme.

Elle saisit l'arme et la braqua sur lui. Le Wraith fit un geste de défi du menton.

« Alors, tu vas me frapper, toi ? »

Sidhiel hésita. Elle savait que l'arme n'était que paralysante, mais lui aurait pu la tuer avec son épée quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Pourquoi, malgré toute sa colère et son mépris, elle n'arrivait pas à _réellement_ le haïr ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un respect implicite pour lui. Non, c'était plus que ça…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était avancé, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche le bout du canon de l'arme.

« Alors ? J'attends. »

La jeune femme le poussa de l'arme, mais soudain, la main du Wraith l'attrapa au bras. Elle voulut se débattre, mais il la saisit de ses grandes mains puissantes et l'attira contre lui, l'immobilisant. Elle eut un frisson de peur. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de lui qu'en cet instant ! Elle pouvait sentir le cuir de son manteau contre elle. Il dégageait un peu de chaleur. Son odeur était étrange, il y avait un parfum de mousse, mais aussi autre chose d'inconnu, qui n'était pas humain. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable comme odeur, loin de là.

Leurs visages étaient proches maintenant, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Tu te rends ? » dit le Wraith.

« C'est moi qui te tenais en joue, ce coup-là ! » dit la jeune femme, avec colère.

« Dans ce cas, nous sommes aussi mauvais joueurs l'un que l'autre. »

Et, avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répliquer, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sidhiel cligna des yeux de surprise.

_QUOI ? ! Non, attends ! _

Elle voulut se dégager, mais il la maintenait contre lui, elle n'avait aucune force. Et surtout, à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, elle sentait toute sa résistance disparaître. Elle devait le reconnaître, il embrassait bien.

Ses bras, qui étaient pressés contre son torse, se relâchèrent et se placèrent autour de la taille du Wraith. Sentant la résistance de la jeune femme disparaître, il rompit leur baiser. Sidhiel posa doucement une main sur ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle regarda le Wraith sans comprendre. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça !

Soudain, elle se ressaisit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle devenait folle ! Il était son ennemi, il avait voulu la découper en morceaux et se nourrir d'elle ! Mais alors pourquoi son contact était si doux et agréable pour elle ? Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais en fut incapable en croisant ses yeux félins.

Sentant son trouble, le Wraith posa sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme et plongea dans son esprit. Elle sentit l'intrusion et voulut le repousser, mais son trouble était encore fort. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui impose de ne plus bouger tandis qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle, mais au lieu de ça, elle ne ressentit que du calme. Ce calme que la méditation n'avait pu lui apporter…

Elle ferma les yeux. Il eut un léger sourire, puis la réembrassa. Cette fois, elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs deux langues se mélanger. Puis, il déplaça ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, tandis que ses mains se mirent à vagabonder dans son dos.

Soudain, le Wraith s'arrêta. Sidhiel se figea elle aussi. Pourquoi s'était-il brusquement figé dans ses mouvements ? Elle comprit en sentant cela aussi. Un Wraith était entré en contact télépathique avec le commandant, et lui demandait de revenir.

Ce dernier se dégagea de la jeune femme puis commença à s'éloigner. Sidhiel tenta d'émettre un son, n'importe quoi. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de rester, lui demander pourquoi il partait, et sans elle en plus.

Le Wraith dut sentir son interrogation et son trouble. Il se tourna vers elle. Sidhiel lut comme des excuses dans ses yeux, et cela lui suffit.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans le feuillage de la forêt, elle se laissa tomber au sol, complètement bouleversée. Il avait réussi à abattre toutes ses défenses mentales et à la tenir à sa merci. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il aurait pu en profiter pour l'immobiliser, abuser d'elle, puis la ramener de force sur le vaisseau-ruche une fois qu'il l'aurait complètement brisée.

Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il… l'aimait ? Non, impossible ! Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit ! Etelle n'était que de la nourriture pour lui.

Pourtant, elle réalisait maintenant son attirance pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré par l'esprit. Et à en juger le regard qu'il lui avait accordé avant de partir pour de bon, lui aussi était confus. À croire qu'ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde depuis le tout début !

Sidhiel se releva et, avec effort, se concentra sur le chemin du retour. Elle aussi devait rejoindre les siens. Elle s'était absentée plus longtemps que prévu. Et… elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de ramener Yuva.

Mais avait-elle seulement une chance de revoir le commandant, après tout ça ?

* * *

_Bon ! Vous en dites quoi ? _


	6. Dilemnes

_Bonjour et joyeuses Pâques, tout le monde ! _

_Merci à Yellou, Lunastrelle, Pf59, Wraith23, CharlotteOfraises et Akuma-hime7 pour les reviews.  
_

_Voici donc le chapitre suivant de ma fic. Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Dilemnes**

Tout était calme dans les ruines de la cité. Mais soudain, un bruit de vaisselle cassée résonna. Dans l'une des maisons, Sidhiel était agenouillée, et ramassait des débris d'assiettes qui jonchaient le sol.

L'air fâché, Mirèl s'approcha d'elle avec un balai.

« Sidhiel ! Tu veux bien te ressaisir ? »

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, Mirèl lui saisit la joue entre les doigts et la força à se relever.

« Sidhiel ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, l'air vague.

« Comment ça _quoi _? Regarde ça ! »

Sidhiel suivit le doigt que tendait la jeune femme et vit une importante pile de débris de vaisselle sur la table. Soka avait tout ramassé avec un balai.

« Tu comptes casser toute la vaisselle de la cité ? » demanda Mirèl.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Soka ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça », dit Sidhiel.

Soka reçut ces paroles comme une gifle.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi qui as brisé la vaisselle en mille morceaux ! »

« Et je suis sûre… que mon cœur aussi est en miettes ! » gémit Sidhiel en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Mirèl et Soka se regardèrent sans comprendre. Jamais elles n'avaient vu Sidhiel dans un tel état. C'était plutôt elle d'habitude qui remontait le moral aux autres ou les soutenait.

« Sidhiel… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu pleures à cause de la disparition de Yuva ? » dit Soka.

« Non ! Je pleure à cause de l'autre qui m'a embrassée, et… » Elle plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche. Quelle idiote ! « Non, embarrassée ! Une des filles m'a embarrassée ce matin, je n'ai pas supporté cette humiliation et voilà ! »

Elle tourna vivement le dos aux filles et se remit à ramasser les débris d'assiettes. Mirèl et Soka échangèrent des regards suspicieux. Tout ce cirque rien que pour une petite humiliation ? Non, ça cachait autre chose…

La jeune femme continua de balayer en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses amis.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le commandant. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Elle aurait dû le paralyser, puis aller récupérer sa dague dans l'eau et lui trancher la gorge.

Mais non, elle avait cédé, elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait aimé ça. Elle avait commencé à éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Elle se souvenait encore de son baiser, le contact de ses lèvres dans son cou…

Soudain, elle vit Soka juste devant elle, la regardant avec les yeux plissés.

« Sidhiel ? Ton visage est rouge… »

En effet, Sidhiel était aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme recula.

« Quoi ? ! Non, impossible ! Mon visage n'est pas rouge du tout ! »

Juste à ce moment, une des femmes chargées des rondes autour de la cité entra dans la maison. En voyant Sidhiel, elle parut surprise.

« Sidhiel, vous allez bien ? Votre visage est tout rouge ! »

« Mais non, arrêtez, à la fin ! » Furieuse, la jeune femme lâcha son balai et sortit pour courir jusqu'à chez elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depuis deux semaines, le commandant essayait de se noyer dans le travail pour oublier l'humaine. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Il avait essayé de la convaincre de revenir, elle et les siennes, pour les aider. Il avait accepté le duel et épargné la vie de la jeune femme exprès pour lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un qui tenait sa parole et pouvait avoir de l'honneur.

Mais elle avait refusé. Elle lui avait tenu tête, et cela l'avait énervé. Il avait alors joué son dernier atout et tenté de la séduire. Mais là, au moment où il avait commencé à l'embrasser, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

En fait si, le contact de la jeune femme avait été très agréable, d'autant qu'elle était très séduisante. Mais il avait profité de son trouble pour lire dans son esprit et il avait vu ses sentiments les plus profonds. Cela avait été comme un déclic. Elle était la toute première humaine en qui il voyait ça. Les reines choisissaient des Wraiths pour leur patrimoine génétique et ne niaient pas le plaisir de s'unir à un mâle pour se reproduire. Mais les humaines n'avaient jamais éprouvé que peur et soumission à son égard.

Sidhiel avait été la toute première humaine en qui il avait vu un sentiment s'éveiller alors qu'il l'embrassait : de l'amour.

Et cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Non, pire, c'était choquant ! L'amour ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la société Wraith. Du moins, il n'en faisait _plus_ partie depuis la guerre contre les Lantiens, il y avait 10 000 ans. Le mot en lui-même était devenu désuet dans leur vocabulaire.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu qu'une vague idée de ce que c'était. Sa vision était assez abstraite. L'esprit rebelle et le charme de la jeune femme avaient semé le trouble dans son esprit dès leur première rencontre, et quand il avait vu le sentiment qu'éprouvait Sidhiel pour lui… Il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser d'elle. La communication télépathique de son second l'avait sauvé de cette situation embarrassante et obligé de revenir sur le vaisseau-ruche pour des réparations techniques que lui seul pouvait faire.

Il voulait oublier, à présent. Parce qu'il savait que s'il revoyait la jeune femme, il n'aurait que deux choix : la repousser, ou poursuivre cette relation naissante.

Il ne supportait pas cela. Cette maudite humaine le faisait souffrir. Il voulait la revoir, mais il savait aussi que leur relation était impossible. Elle était une humaine, et lui un Wraith !

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il sentit un officier entrer dans la salle.

« Commandant ? Le responsable des soldats veut vous parler. »

Grommelant, le Wraith lâcha la console et suivit l'officier jusqu'à la salle de réunion des hauts gradés de la ruche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La méditation… C'était le seul remède que Sidhiel n'avait pas encore essayé pour lutter contre cette tempête de sentiments. Au moins, cela l'aiderait à se détendre et à ne plus avoir le visage rouge.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Tout de suite, le visage du commandant apparut devant ses yeux. Elle crut d'abord que c'était un contact télépathique, mais non. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir qui refusait de partir.

Elle se gifla. Bon sang, mais elle n'allait pas vivre éternellement comme ça, il devait bien y avoir une solution !

Se levant, elle marcha jusqu'au coffre au fond de sa chambre et en sortit un parchemin. Elle le déplia et relut les préceptes de Chaya. Cela l'aida à se focaliser sur son but.

Rassurée, elle retourna sur son lit et se remit en position. Cette fois, elle inspira profondément et fit lentement le vide dans sa tête, sans se forcer.

Elle finit par se retrouver dans l'immense vide lumineux. Elle en ressentit du soulagement. Ici, elle se sentait bien. Cet endroit était paisible.

Mais soudain, l'espace changea. Elle se retrouva dans une salle bizarre. Les murs étaient sombres, un peu rouge foncé… De la chair ! Elle était dans l'une des salles de la ruche en ruines.

Des Wraiths se trouvaient au centre. Réunis en cercle, ils discutaient entre eux de façon fort animée. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. Était-ce un rêve, une prémonition ou juste un nouveau stade d'existence qu'elle venait de franchir ? Oui, ce devait être ça.

Car la lune, visible dans le ciel par l'une des brèches dans le mur, était la même que dans la cité au moment où elle était rentrée chez elle.

« Les réparations ne sont pas assez rapides, nous manquons de main-d'œuvre, beaucoup des nôtres sont morts à cause de ces maudites bestioles », dit un Wraith.

Sidhiel s'aperçut malgré elle que celui-ci était très grand et costaud, le physique d'un Drone. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en dreadlocks et ses épaulettes équipées de pics. Il avait l'air particulièrement bestial.

« On ne peut rien faire d'autre », dit le second.

« Nos réserves de nourriture aussi ont chuté, il nous reste moins d'une vingtaine de cocons pleins », dit un officier.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se nourrir comme le second l'a découvert ? » suggéra le chef scientifique.

Les Wraiths se raidirent. Toujours sous sa forme d'esprit, Sidhiel perçut une forme de malaise et de doute en eux.

« Ça a un goût… bizarre », dit un officier. Il ne protestait pas, mais l'hésitation était forte.

Plusieurs Wraiths avaient essayé ce traitement depuis la découverte du second, le chef scientifique avait pris des volontaires pour faire des tests, et tous avaient été concluants : les Wraiths se nourrissaient. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace ni agréable que de se nourrir d'un humain, mais ça fonctionnait et leur régénération tout comme leurs capacités psychiques demeuraient intactes.

« Vu les circonstances, on ne peut pas faire la fine bouche ! » dit le second avec ironie.

L'officier lui lança un regard agacé, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Pour certains, cette découverte était un soulagement et un nouvel espoir. S'il était possible de ne plus se nourrir des humains, ils seraient libérés de leur dépendance, et ce serait un bond en avant !

« Ridicule ! » dit le Wraith à dreadlocks. « Il faut récupérer les humaines, de toute façon. Quand le vaisseau sera réparé, nous devrons bien reprendre notre mission. »

« Mais avec leur aide, les réparations iraient plus vite », dit un autre Wraith.

« Il faudrait déployer les Darts pour les retrouver, mais il nous reste à peine assez d'énergie pour tenter d'activer la Porte des Étoiles », dit le second.

« L'humaine que vous avez retrouvée ne vous a pas fourni d'informations ? » dit le Wraith à dreadlocks.

Le second se raidit.

« Non. Elle refuse de coopérer. »

« Tiens donc ? Vous ne l'avez pas menacée de se nourrir d'elle ni rien ? »

Le visage du second demeura parfaitement neutre, mais ses poings se crispèrent.

« D'après elle, les humaines changent constamment d'endroit, de peur d'être repérées. Elle n'a donc pas d'informations utiles à dispenser. Et ce que je fais avec mon esclave ne regarde que moi. »

« Hum… Vous semblez fort prévenant avec votre nourriture, commandant en second. »

La tension se mit à monter entre les deux.

« Ça suffit ! coupa le commandant, agacé. Nous n'allons utiliser qu'un Dart pour partir en reconnaissance et scanner le terrain ! Je le piloterai moi-même. Retournez tous à vos occupations, maintenant. »

L'ordre fut exécuté, les Wraiths quittèrent la pièce par différents couloirs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel se réveilla dans sa chambre avec la rage au cœur. Il allait s'en prendre à elle et ses amies…

Il lui avait menti ! Il l'avait juste séduite pour mieux l'affaiblir. Elle avait baissé sa garde et si elle n'avait pas fait de méditation pour anticiper ça…

Oh, mais elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire ! Elle avait une petite idée. La jeune femme sortit de la maison et courut jusqu'à la tour.

Là, elle prit une arme à feu lantienne, puis elle sortit et se dirigea calmement vers les galeries.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout devant la baie vitrée, Yuva regardait l'horizon avec inquiétude. Elle était au courant pour la réunion. Après plus de deux semaines passées dans les ruines du vaisseau, elle avait appris à se repérer et même fini par inscrire le visage de certains Wraiths dans sa mémoire.

Et cette réunion ne pouvait porter que sur un sujet : la capture des humaines. Le second avait dû être interrogé à son sujet, pour voir si on pouvait tirer d'elle des renseignements utiles.

Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit pour la simple bonne raison que personne ne l'avait jamais interrogée. Le second avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses renseignements, mais…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le second entra, l'air énervé. Yuva savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui parler dans ces moments-là.

Mais en le voyant marcher vers elle à grands pas, elle s'inquiéta. Une fois devant elle, il lui prit la main.

« Viens », dit-il.

Surprise, Yuva le suivit, mais elle avait peur. Et si c'était en salle d'interrogatoire qu'il l'emmenait ?

Bizarrement, il ne prit pas les chemins habituels à travers la ruche. Il la mena vers un couloir désert menant sur une ouverture à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, il la conduisit jusqu'aux montagnes, devant les grottes. Là, il s'arrêta.

« Vas-y », dit-il.

Yuva le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu es libre », dit-il.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi me relâcher ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

Le Wraith secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Mon autorité a été remise en question, et je ne pourrai pas cacher éternellement le fait que je ne te maltraite pas comme les Wraiths doivent le faire avec leurs esclaves. Alors, file, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. »

La jeune femme prit soudain conscience à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour lui. Il était vrai que depuis le premier jour passé sur la ruche, il n'avait jamais été dur ni violent avec elle, il avait même veillé plusieurs fois à ce qu'aucun Wraith ne lui fasse de mal. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort de lui sauver la vie. Sans réfléchir, poussée par la joie et la gratitude, elle se rapprocha et l'étreignit.

Le Wraith se raidit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à un tel geste, surtout venant d'une humaine. Mais l'esprit de la jeune femme rayonnait de joie et de soulagement en ce moment, son contact rapproché lui faisait ressentir tout cela. Il finit par répondre à son étreinte. Enfin, elle se recula de lui. Il vit alors que ses beaux yeux bleus étaient embués. Leur relation avait mis du temps à se développer au cours de ces deux semaines. Et juste au moment où elle aurait pu devenir un peu plus sérieuse, il choisissait de se séparer d'elle. Il ne la verrait sans doute plus après ça. Il ne pourrait plus échanger quelques mots avec elle chaque soir avant de dormir, ni l'entendre chanter, ni juste ressentir sa présence. Il réalisait soudain combien tout cela allait lui manquer. Décidant de ne plus suivre sa raison l'espace d'un instant, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Puis, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible, sans se retourner. Yuva le regarda partir avec un pincement de cœur. Puis, se retournant, elle courut dans les galeries, vers la cité où ses amies l'attendaient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Dart survolait la forêt, et se dirigeait vers la cité, quand il détecta une forme de vie à la bordure des montagnes.

Ce n'était pas un animal ni un insecte géant. Une humaine. Le commandant hésita, puis choisit d'atterrir sur un plateau montagneux à proximité.

Une fois dehors, il regarda autour de lui. Il sentait la proximité de l'humaine. Il reconnut cette présence : Sidhiel.

Il soupira. Après tout, il pouvait encore essayer de lui parler avant de passer à l'action

Soudain, un rayon laser bleu fendit l'obscurité et frappa le mur de pierre tout près de lui. Le Wraith courut se cacher derrière un arbre en bordure de la forêt et sortit son paralyseur. Il finit par localiser la jeune femme. Elle était cachée à quelques mètres derrière un autre arbre et… elle était folle de rage, il le sentait !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria le commandant.

« Cette question ! Je sais que tu allais essayer de nous repérer pour une capture ! Et ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai tout vu par télépathie ! »

Il comprit alors le quiproquo où tous les deux se trouvaient. Elle s'imaginait qu'il l'avait trompée. Il ne pouvait nier que ça avait été son intention initiale, mais maintenant…

Soudain, un autre tir atteignit le sol, à un centimètre de son pied. Là, elle commençait à l'énerver. Il brancha son paralyseur sur une puissance moyenne puis visage à son tour. Il toucha l'arbre, mais pas la jeune femme.

Celle-ci vérifia son arme. Elle n'avait plus que trois munitions sur cinq. Et le paralyseur du Wraith durait plus longtemps, lui.

Elle allait devoir viser l'arme d'abord, puis engager un duel avec sa dague, comme l'autre fois.

Sidhiel sortit lentement de sa cachette. Le Wraith jeta un coup d'œil, puis tendit son paralyseur vers elle. Ce coup fut une grave erreur. La jeune femme dégaina son paralyseur de la main gauche cette fois, et détruisit son arme en miettes.

Furieux, le Wraith émit un feulement. La jeune femme dégaina sa dague.

Secouant la tête, le commandant sortit son épée. Tous deux engagèrent à nouveau un duel. Cette fois, Sidhiel avait l'avantage. La rage d'avoir été trahie amplifiait ses coups et la rendait plus rapide.

Soudain, il vit une ouverture vers le bas gauche de la jeune femme. Il en profita pour tendre son épée dans cette direction. Sidhiel le vit venir et, lâchant sa dague, lui prit le bras et porta un coup de genou qui lui fit lâcher son épée.

Elle s'en saisit et la lui mit sous la gorge. Les mains libres, le Wraith plaqua sa main nourricière sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ils se figèrent, réalisant soudain qu'ils avaient chacun un point vital à portée de main. Ils étaient à égalité cette fois. Ils se figèrent, attendant chacun que l'autre frappe.

La jeune femme sentait la fente plaquée sur sa peau, les griffes du Wraith plantées dans sa chair. Le commandant sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre à tout rompre sous sa main. Lentement, il détacha ses griffes, une à une, puis ôta sa main et baissa les bras.

Sidhiel fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? Vas-y ! » cria-t-elle, furieuse. « Moi, je n'hésiterai pas, cette fois, je ne plaisante pas, alors vas-y ! VAS-Y, QUOI ! »

Le Wraith fit « non » de la tête.

« Je ne peux pas », dit-il dans un murmure.

Sidhiel plongea ses yeux violets embués de larme dans ceux jaunes et félins du Wraith. Rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas non plus.

« Vas-y, toi », dit-il.

Elle serra plus fort l'épée, mais sa main trembla davantage. Elle n'y arrivait pas non plus ! Lentement, elle fit descendre son arme. Le Wraith saisit alors son bras et la fit jeter l'épée à terre.

Sans en paraître offensée, Sidhiel se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion, presque violence. Le Wraith la serra fort contre lui en répondant à son baiser, comme pour l'étouffer.

Cette fois, il ne la lâcherait pas, et elle ne le laisserait partir sous aucun prétexte. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Puis, le Wraith sentit les doigts de Sidhiel se détacher de son cou pour descendren jusqu'à son manteau. Elle s'attaquait à sa fermeture éclair. La laissant faire, le Wraith la souleva sans encombre, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume pour lui. Il l'allongea au sol avec lui au-dessus d'elle et commença à lui enlever sa robe.

Cette nuit n'était qu'à eux. Il n'y avait ni Wraith ni humain pour les déranger, ils étaient seuls et enfin unis, avec pour seul témoin la lune qui éclairait leurs corps enlacés.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là, sorry ! Au moins, ces deux-là ont enfin admis leurs sentiments. _

_Votre avis ? _


	7. Premières craintes

_Coucou, tout le monde ! _

_Merci à vous, Lunastrelle, CharlotteOfraises et Pf59 pour vos reviews, elles m'ont bien aidé ! _

_Et merci à Python3921 pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Premières craintes**

Un rayon de soleil traversa le feuillage des arbres, venant caresser la joue de Sidhiel. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit tout de suite le visage de son compagnon près du sien. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Le manteau en cuir noir du Wraith les recouvrait tous les deux.

Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sourit, puis tendit la main et, du bout des doigts, caressa le visage du Wraith.

Celui-ci sourit puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu détestais qu'un autre que toi ait le dessus », dit-il de sa belle voix grave.

« Quand je n'en ai pas envie, oui. Alors, tu étais revenu pour parler du fait que nous vous aidions à réparer le vaisseau ? »

Le sourire du Wraith disparut, son visage redevint sérieux. Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux la jeune femme et avait admis ses sentiments pour elle, il réalisait le danger que cela représentait de les ramener sur le vaisseau, elle et les siennes.

Il avait envie de la garder, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient à peine commencé à construire tous les deux.

« Tu dis que la Porte des Étoiles est coupée du réseau à cause de l'appareil ancien qui provoque une croissance accélérée des animaux et des insectes ? » résuma le Wraith.

« Oui. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer de le localiser ni de l'éteindre. »

« Hum… Peut-être que si tu l'éteignais et que nous pouvions juste partir en utilisant la Porte des toiles, il n'y aurait pas besoin de… »

« Quoi ? »

Le Wraith secoua la tête et poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais que vous nous aidiez, mais je ne fais pas confiance à tout mon équipage, tu sais ? Depuis le réveil prématuré de toute l'espèce des Wraiths, la nourriture s'est faite plus rare et les trahisons sont monnaie courante. Elles l'étaient déjà avant, mais maintenant, c'est une menace bien plus forte. »

Attentive, Sidhiel hocha la tête. Elle le comprenait. Elle-même était partagée entre l'envie de l'aider et la méfiance toujours présente qu'elle éprouvait envers son espèce.

« Il pourrait y avoir des incidents… poursuivit le commandant. Nous n'avons presque plus rien pour nous nourrir, et les instincts de chasse sont très forts chez certains, en particulier les soldats… Et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

Il passa doucement les doigts au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme, là où se trouvait la marque de ses griffes et de sa fente nourricière. Il avait failli se nourrir d'elle lors de leur dernier combat, et il avait réussi à se maîtriser par amour, mais il doutait que tous les Wraiths sachent se montrer aussi lucides et maîtres de leurs instincts envers elle et ses égales.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous aviez découvert une nouvelle façon de vous nourrir ? » demanda Sidhiel.

Le commandant hocha la tête.

« Certains ont adopté ce régime, mais pas plus d'une vingtaine sur deux mille. »

Sidhiel se mordit les lèvres. Vingt sur deux mille n'était pas suffisant, en effet. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le Wraith, percevant son trouble.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai envie de t'aider, mais en même temps… Je n'en ai pas envie, parce que si tu réussis à partir… »

Une lueur d'amusement apparut dans les yeux jaunes du Wraith.

« Tu as peur de me perdre, c'est ça ? Je suis flatté. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

« Comme si j'avais vraiment envie de toi ! » dit-elle en riant.

Son rire s'interrompit sous les caresses du Wraith. Il s'était remis au-dessus d'elle. Ses lèvres se promenaient maintenant dans son cou, ses mains massaient doucement son dos, ses pouces effleuraient sa poitrine, provoquant des décharges électriques indescriptibles en elle. Il l'invitait à une nouvelle danse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches.

« Je t'aime », murmura la jeune femme en l'attirant contre elle.

_Moi aussi_, lui répondit télépathiquement son compagnon.

Glissant son esprit dans le sien, il réussit à capturer ses lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel ne revint à la cité que tard dans l'après-midi. Elle venait juste de franchir la porte de sa maison quand elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle cassée.

Mirèl et Soka coururent vers elle, l'air affolé. Sidhiel leva les mains pour leur dire que cette fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait cassé de la vaisselle, mais les deux sœurs ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de parler.

« Bon sang, où étais-tu passée ? » dit Mirèl.

« Yuva est revenue ! » dit Soka, toute contente.

Stupéfaite, Sidhiel courut dans le salon et trouva Yuva en train de ramasser des débris de vaisselle.

« Elle est comme ça depuis son retour », dit Soka.

Sidhiel plissa les yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi… ? Là, il y avait un problème.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le commandant revint aussi dans les ruines de son vaisseau en fin d'après-midi. Les Wraiths qui le croisèrent dans les tunnels furent surpris de sentir combien son esprit semblait calme et paisible.

L'un d'eux l'informa que le second semblait avoir un problème. Curieux, le commandant se dirigea vers la salle de commande. Elle était presque entièrement reconstruite. Les consoles étaient pratiquement réparées, il ne restait qu'à reconfigurer les systèmes. L'écran de visualisation était un peu fêlé, mais ce n'était pas un gros problème.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, le commandant sentit la tempête de sentiments qui habitait son second. Il semblait se battre contre quelque chose mentalement. Colère, rage, tristesse, frustration, incompréhension… Et plein d'autres choses.

_Il essaie d'oublier quelque chose en se noyant dans le travail_, comprit le commandant.

« J'ai dit que je pouvais régler ce problème seul ! » feula le second en se tournant vers l'intrus.

Il se figea en reconnaissant son commandant, et s'inclina très bas.

« Commandant, toutes mes excuses ! Je… Je ne vous ai pas reconnu… »

Le commandant haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand son second était-il aussi distrait et enclin à succomber à ses sentiments ? Il l'avait choisi pour son flegme et sa capacité à se contrôler, cette situation était plutôt inédite. Ce devait être un problème extrêmement grave pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. D'après le reste de l'équipage, il était invivable depuis ce matin.

« Un problème avec les systèmes ? » demanda le commandant en venant se placer devant une autre console.

Le second cligna des yeux de surprise. Il s'était attendu à une réaction plus mécontente de son supérieur.

« Non, rien… » dit le second en reprenant son calme.

Le commandant le fixa, pénétrant son esprit pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Il fut surpris en sentant la réticence de son subalterne. Mais quand il vit ce dernier enfouir l'information dans un recoin plus privé de son esprit, il n'insista pas. Chaque Wraith avait une partie de son esprit qui demeurait inviolable. Parfois, les reines osaient y entrer. Cela ne leur plaisait jamais, mais ils devaient se soumettre aux caprices de leur souveraine.

Heureusement, le commandant n'était pas comme ces femelles Wraith. Et il croyait deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de son second.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ton humaine ? »

Le léger sursaut de son second suffit à le convaincre.

« Je vois… » dit le commandant avec un sourire mental.

Il n'insista pas plus et se remit à taper sur les boutons de la console.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur le lit dans la chambre de Sidhiel, Yuva avait fini de raconter son histoire. Elle s'attendit à ce que son amie soit choquée, furieuse, voire la sermonne et lui dise qu'elle était une traîtresse et ferait mieux de retourner sur la ruche pour devenir une adoratrice des Wraiths, mais non.

Sidhiel la regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'attendrissement.

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? » dit son amie.

Yuva cligna des yeux. Comment Sidhiel pouvait-elle comprendre ça ?

« Mais c'est un Wraith, bon sang ! » explosa la jeune fille blonde.

« Oh oui, j'avais remarqué », dit Sidhiel.

« Mais je… Ça ne te choque pas ? Tu n'es pas dégoûtée ? »

Sidhiel leva les yeux au ciel.

« À une époque, ça m'aurait fait cet effet. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu… Oh non ! Toi aussi… ? »

Sidhiel hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, puis… se mirent à rire bêtement toutes les deux.

« Et moi qui me croyais anormale ! » dit Yuva.

« Bienvenue auclub ! » lança Sidhiel.

La jeune femme blonde se détendit un peu. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas fini de la surprendre.

Sidhiel lui raconta ses deux rencontres avec le commandant : leur duel à l'épée et leurs joutes verbales avant d'arriver à un point où ils avaient pris conscience des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tu crois que l'on doit les aider ? » demanda Yuva.

Sidhiel fit la moue. Elles avaient beau être toutes deux amoureuses d'un Wraith, elles n'avaient pas envie de tout faire pour aider toute la ruche. Mais elles avaient pris conscience toutes les deux que les Wraiths étaient plus que des monstres suceurs de vie. Ils avaient une âme, des sentiments et certains pouvaient évoluer.

« Je ne sais pas… Si on reste murées dans cette cité, ils viendront nous chercher de force. Il faudrait essayer de… trouver un point d'accord, peut-être… » dit Sidhiel.

Yuva fit la moue.

« Comment vont réagir les autres en entendant ça, à ton avis ? » dit la jeune blonde.

Sidhiel fit la moue. À une époque, elle aurait jugé ces idées complètement dingues.

« Il faut continuer de dialoguer avec leurs supérieurs. Tu connais le commandant, tu es la mieux placée pour ça », dit Yuva.

Sidhiel hocha la tête. Oui, ce serait le mieux à faire, pour le moment : continuer de parler.

Le soir, la jeune femme contacta le commandant par la méditation : elle pouvait peut-être essayer de convaincre les siennes de tenter une faible approche si de son côté, il pouvait s'assurer que les Wraiths ne leur feraient aucun mal.

Il confirma son idée : il allait leur parler. Elle en ferait de même. Rassurée, elle rompit le contact puis se mit dans son lit et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il fallut attendre cinq jours pour que toutes les femmes se rassemblent dans les ruines. Beaucoup s'étaient postées dans des galeries à des points stratégiques pour surveiller des nids de bestioles et d'autres étaient parties à la chasse. Les moyens de communication étant réduits, il avait fallu du temps pour les retrouver et les ramener, avec ces maudites galeries où on se perdait facilement.

Surtout, le plus dur avait été de perdre certaines d'entre elles. Les créatures se déchaînaient, une dizaine de femmes étaient mortes, prises par surprise ou combattant des bêtes géantes.

D'autres étaient tombées malades. Yuva se doutait qu'avec ces problèmes, les autres seraient dures à convaincre de faire un effort. Mais en même temps, peut-être que ces problèmes les motiveraient pour tenter de quitter cette planète. Mais retourner dans le vaisseau-ruche et redevenir des esclaves… Ça, jamais !

La jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers la chambre de Sidhiel et frappa à la porte.

« Sid ? Tu viens, elles sont toutes rassemblées, elles attendent ! »

Pas de réponse. Inquiète, Yuva ouvrit la porte et vit que Sidhiel se tenait devant la fenêtre avec l'air bouleversé.

« Sidhiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? » demanda son amie, inquiète.

« Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. On y va », dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une discussion mentale avec le commandant et vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Yuva, essayant d'envisager le pire.

« Non, non, non ! Je ne me suis pas disputé, on s'est parlé hier soir et ça va. Non, c'est un truc personnel que je viens juste de découvrir, ne t'en fais pas. »

Yuva plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas convaincue. Mais Sidhiel ne semblait pas triste, juste confuse. Qu'est-ce que ça cachait ?

Elle chassa vivement ces questions de son esprit : elles venaient d'arriver sur la place, devant la fontaine. Les habitantes de la cité attendaient que Sidhiel leur parle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous aimez toujours ? Je continue ? _

_À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui trouble Sidhiel comme ça ? _


	8. Changements brutaux

_Merci à Pf59, Lunastrelle, CharlotteOfraises et Wraith23 pour leurs reviews. _

_Wraith23, désolée si la fin ressemble un tantinet trop à un chapitre de ta fic « Unique ». Mais je voyais pas d'autre moyen pour que Sidhiel comprenne à quel point son compagnon éprouvait un amour sincère envers elle. J'espère que ça ne te fâche pas ni rien… Dis-le-moi, hein ! Si c'est du plagiat à tes yeux, je comprendrai parfaitement et je retaperai la fin du chapitre. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Changements brutaux**

Sidhiel considéra les femmes rassemblées devant elles. Avait-elle le droit de leur parler de cela ? Lui accorderaient-elles leur confiance ? Non, la jeune femme s'en rendait compte en cet instant, mais il fallait pourtant discuter de leur sort !

Déjà que lorsque Yuva était venue la chercher dans sa chambre, la jeune femme avait été sous le choc à cause de visions inquiétantes du futur qu'elle avait reçues. Ses dons réveillés par l'apprentissage de l'Ascension avaient des effets de plus en plus inquiétants.

Essayant de dissimuler au mieux son trouble, la jeune femme prit la parole :

« Je vous ai rassemblées parce que je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de faire un bilan et de prendre une décision toutes ensemble.

Comme vous le savez déjà, nous sommes dans les ruines d'une cité qui a été bâtie par les Anciens. Et la planète est sous l'influence d'une machine qui accélère la croissance des créatures animales. Mais à cause de cela, la Porte des Étoiles ne fonctionne plus, nous n'avons donc aucune chance de nous échapper. »

« Il n'y a qu'à trouver la machine et essayer de l'éteindre », suggéra une des femmes.

« Je sais, mais je n'y suis pas encore parvenue, et pour ça il me faudrait plus de temps et d'aide », répliqua Sidhiel.

« Mais nous sommes déjà tellement prises par la chasse, les cultures et tous les efforts pour nous cacher des Wraiths », dit une autre.

L'une des plus âgées haussa soudain la voix : « Tiens, au fait, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Yuva. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir de chez eux, elle pourrait nous donner des informations qui nous aideraient à nous cacher ? »

À ce moment, Sidhiel réalisa que c'était sans espoir. Ces femmes étaient toutes radicalement opposées à l'idée de sortir de la cité pour tenter une approche avec des Wraiths. Sidhiel et Yuva avaient eu de la chance, et personne ne pourrait les croire ni les considérer autrement que comme des traîtresses.

Soudain, un grondement résonna. Les pierres au sol se mirent à trembler, les murs des maisons se fissurèrent, de fortes secousses ébranlèrent la terre. La panique s'empara des femmes qui se mirent à courir dans toutes les directions.

Certaines comme Sidhiel eurent le bon réflexe de se raccrocher à un mur ou une colonne de pierre. Mais les secousses prirent toute la montagne.

Non loin de la cité se trouvait un barrage qui contenait l'eau de la montagne, permettant l'alimentation en eau et l'irrigation des cultures de la cité.

Le mur de pierre érigé pour contenir l'eau se fissura. De l'eau se mit à couler des fentes. Sous l'augmentation de la pression, le bassin qu'occupait la cité commença à se remplir d'eau.

Tout le monde fut emporté par les flots. Sidhiel essaya tant bien que mal de nager et combattre le courant, mais il était trop fort !

Emportée avec les autres et des objets, des meubles, des choses de la cité, parfois même des créatures, elle se mit à suivre le courant.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva entraînée à travers les tunnels. Sa tête heurta le plafond et elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le commandant entra dans la salle de commandes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le second, occupé à pianoter sur la console, se tourna vers lui avec l'air inquiet.

« Les détecteurs annoncent qu'une importante masse d'eau s'écoule de la montagne et est en train d'inonder la forêt. L'eau se dirige vers nous. »

Quoi ? La montagne était inondée ? Mais alors, les femmes dans les ruines de la cité, et Sidhiel…

« La ruche peut décoller ? » demanda le commandant, essayant de maîtriser sa panique avec des faits plus terre-à-terre.

« Non, mais il nous reste assez d'énergie pour activer les boucliers. Ainsi, l'eau ne pourra pas entrer dans le vaisseau. »

« Tant mieux », dit le commandant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas soulagé.

Le second le comprenait, lui-même s'inquiétait. Si Yuva était dans la cité…

La nouvelle fut transmise télépathiquement aux Wraiths de la ruche : tout le monde devait rentrer dans le vaisseau, ils allaient être frappés par une inondation !

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, un grondement se fit entendre. Les Wraiths étaient déjà tous rentrés, heureusement.

L'eau traversa la forêt, renversant des arbres au passage. Des animaux, des objets, des insectes géants émergeaient parfois de l'eau puis étaient à nouveau engloutis.

Bientôt, la vague d'eau fut sur le vaisseau. À ce moment précis, les boucliers d'énergie s'activèrent. Le vaisseau fut comme enfermé dans une bulle d'air, tandis que l'eau passait tout autour.

Environ une heure plus tard, la vague était passée. Le sol était encore trempé, de grandes flaques d'eau étaient visibles ici et là autour du vaisseau.

Des Wraiths sortirent du vaisseau pour constater les dégâts. Il y avait pas mal de créatures mortes, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ces maudits insectes avaient tué plusieurs des leurs !

Soudain, une forme différente des autres attira l'attention du second. Une humaine. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, elle flottait dans une flaque d'eau. Ces longs cheveux blonds lui semblaient familiers…

Inquiet, il courut près d'elle et la sortit de là. Yuva ! Il tâta sa poitrine. Le cœur battait, elle respirait faiblement, mais elle était en vie. Il en fut soulagé.

Il transmit un ordre télépathique aux autres : chercher s'il y avait d'autres humaines parmi les décombres laissés par l'inondation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La lumière… Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé aussi proche ! Sidhiel s'approcha doucement de l'immense source lumineuse et vit un visage familier : Chaya !

La jeune femme était là, dans sa superbe robe lantienne blanche. Elle la regardait avec un sourire triste.

« _Tu n'es pas obligée de me rejoindre maintenant dans la lumière_ », dit-elle.

Sidhiel voulut lui demander le sens de ses mots, quand elle sentit soudain une force la saisir dans le dos et la tirer en arrière.

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal à la poitrine, comme une brûlure. Elle passa la main dessus et sentit une marque.

« Sidhiel ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête sur la gauche et vit son compagnon Wraith qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Il semblait fatigué. Elle comprit soudain ce qu'il avait fait : il l'avait ramenée à la vie. Elle s'était donc noyée… Mais comment se retrouvait-elle ici maintenant, dans la chambre du commandant ?

Sidhiel voulut se lever, mais les mains du Wraith sur ses épaules l'immobilisèrent.

« Repose-toi. »

La jeune femme haussa des sourcils. C'était plutôt à lui qu'il fallait dire ça, il venait de lui donner ses forces pour la ramener !

Le Wraith finit par se lever et sortit de la pièce. Sidhiel en profita pour réfléchir. L'inondation avait rasé la cité. Elle l'avait vu dans l'une de ses visions, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela viendrait aussi vite ! Rien n'avait laissé prévoir ça.

Ce tremblement de terre si soudain qui avait ébranlé le barrage… Comment était-ce possible ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois qu'il eut rassasié sa faim avec un des insectes capturés au laboratoire, le commandant alla dans la salle des commandes.

Le second était déjà là, en train d'analyser des données.

« État de la situation ? » demanda le commandant.

« Douze humaines seulement ont survécu à l'inondation. Les neuf autres cadavres trouvés dans l'eau étaient déjà morts », dit le second.

Le commandant soupira intérieurement. Sur cinquante humaines, seules douze avaient donc survécu. Mais comment ce tremblement de terre avait-il pu se produire ?

Le chef scientifique entra dans la pièce avec un curieux objet : une espèce de petit robot de forme carrée. Ses phares étaient éteints.

« J'ai retrouvé cette machine parmi les décombres, expliqua le Wraith. Il semblerait que ce soit une forme d'androïde lantien. Les données dans son disque dur indiquent que la machine qui crée le champ d'énergie à croissance accélérée se nourrit de l'énergie thermique de cette planète. »

« Le générateur de la machine est donc au cœur de la montagne et il a produit le séisme qui a fait céder le barrage », conclut le second.

« Oui, en gros, c'est ça », siffla le chef scientifique, pas très content d'être interrompu dans ses explications.

« Bon… Il faudrait interroger les humaines, savoir si l'une d'elles a vu la machine et peut l'éteindre », avança prudemment le second en regardant le commandant.

Ce dernier regarda son second avec les sourcils froncés. Interroger les humaines ? Yuva et Sidhiel étaient dans leurs quartiers respectifs, et peut-être qu'elles accepteraient de leur parler, mais les autres humaines, pour l'instant en cellule, ne seraient sûrement pas aussi coopératives. Sans parler des Wraiths dans la ruche, tous ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas accepté de se nourrir d'insectes ou d'animaux pour tenir le coup. Les réserves d'humains étaient presque vides, tout le monde était à cran…

Il devait demander de l'aide à Sidhiel, autant pour les siens que pour les humaines qui avaient survécu.

« Je m'en charge personnellement », dit le commandant.

Il sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre, et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il trouva Sidhiel dans la salle de bains, occupée à essorer ses cheveux et ses vêtements au-dessus de la baignoire.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de serviette, je ne savais pas où chercher », dit la jeune femme, tremblante de froid.

Compréhensif, le Wraith ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une grande serviette. Il se mit à frotter les cheveux de la jeune femme, ses vêtements puis la garda enveloppée dedans. Elle tremblait, et pas seulement à cause du froid, il le comprit quand il la sentit se serrer contre lui. Il répondit à son étreinte et la garda ainsi contre lui un long moment.

Il avait eu peur de la perdre quand il l'avait trouvée morte, au fond d'une des grandes flaques d'eau. Il l'avait vite sortie de là, ramenée dans ses quartiers puis lui avait donné son énergie.

Il prenait conscience à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre, maintenant qu'elle était revenue dans le vaisseau.

Doucement, le Wraith souleva Sidhiel dans ses bras puis retourna la poser sur le lit. Toujours enveloppée dans la serviette, la jeune femme le regarda avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ?

Le commandant lui expliqua ce que son second et son chef scientifique avaient découvert. Sidhiel l'écouta attentivement. Lorsqu'il lui eut appris le nombre de survivantes, la jeune femme devint blanche comme un linge. Douze humaines seulement avaient survécu…

Elle connaissait presque toutes les femmes de la cité, elle avait soigné bon nombre d'entre elles, leur avait assigné des tâches respectives pour le bien de la communauté…

La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne put les retenir. Elle sentit les bras du Wraith l'envelopper, puis la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme était d'un naturel fier, il l'avait compris dès le premier jour. La voir pleurer ainsi en sa présence était une chose troublante. Il glissa son esprit dans le sien pour la calmer.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? » demanda Sidhiel, une fois ses sanglots maîtrisés.

« Pour le moment, l'équipage du vaisseau ne veut qu'une chose : que toi et les tiennes nous aidiez à réparer le vaisseau. »

Sidhiel releva la tête. Le Wraith vit une flamme de colère apparaître dans ses beaux yeux violets.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? » dit la jeune femme en se dégageant de lui.

Le Wraith inclina la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Une fois le vaisseau réparé, nous serons toutes redevenues des admiratrices vierges et vous nous livrerez à d'autres pour qu'on les serve, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes te débarasser de moi, également ! » cria Sidhiel, furieuse.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! »

Le Wraith la saisit par les épaules. Elle détourna la tête, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. Toute sa vie avait de nouveau basculé en quelques minutes : la cité engloutie, presque toutes ses amies mortes noyées, et maintenant être retenue ici, à nouveau…

« Écoute, avant toi je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose pour une humaine. Au départ, toi et tes égaux n'étiez que de la nourriture à mes yeux. Mais depuis que mon second a découvert ce nouveau mode d'alimentation et que j'ai vu dans ton esprit ce que tu avais commencé à éprouver pour moi, mon point de vue a changé. Tu es précieuse à mes yeux, Sidhiel, et je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi. »

« Et les autres ? Elles n'ont aucune valeur à tes yeux ! Une fois le vaisseau réparé, tout sera comme avant. »

« Non, je te promets qu'elles resteront ici si elles le souhaitent, ou bien je m'arrangerai pour les débarquer discrètement sur une planète avec une Porte des Étoiles fonctionnelle. Là, elles pourront choisir le monde où elles voudront reprendre leur vie. » Il prit un profond soupir, puis poursuivit : « Sidhiel, je suis sincère. Mon nom est Imron, et je t'aime. »

Sidhiel tourna si brusquement la tête qu'elle entendit son cou craquer. Elle le regarda sans oser y croire. Il venait de lui dire son nom ? La chose la plus personnelle, la plus précieuse qu'il possède… Il venait de la lui donner, à elle, une humaine, sa nourriture ! ? Non, elle devenait folle. Un effet secondaire dû au Don de la Vie, sans doute !

Pourtant, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, son esprit était ouvert, et elle pouvait voir qu'il était sincère.

« Je… » Sidhiel ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Le Wraith se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis la garda serrée contre lui.

La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait plus peur, maintenant. Elle était convaincue qu'il était bien de son côté. À son tour de tenir sa parole et de l'aider.

« Je t'aime aussi », finit par murmurer la jeune femme. Elle s'endormit contre lui, épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

Imron sourit. Au moins, maintenant, il n'y aurait plus aucun doute entre eux. Mais il allait falloir s'occuper de tous les autres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les Lantiens avaient bâti cette cité pour étudier les animaux, la nature qui régnait sur les planètes de la galaxie… Mais la machine qu'ils avaient créée avait échappé à leur contrôle.

Car elle n'avait pas fait que provoquer une croissance accélérée des animaux. Suite à plusieurs erreurs informatiques involontaires, elle avait échappé à leur contrôle au point d'obtenir une âme.

Turbotop aussi avait été frappé par ce phénomène, mais il était demeuré un fidèle compagnon envers les Lantiens. La machine, elle, était mauvaise. Elle avait développé l'esprit des insectes et fait d'eux d'horribles prédateurs. Les autres animaux avaient échappé à ce défaut, leur cerveau demeurant trop primaire pour obéir à ce type d'ordre.

Quand ces humaines étaient arrivées dans les ruines, la machine les avait analysées. L'ADN lantienne de Sidhiel avait attisé sa haine, et elle avait commencé à pomper de l'énergie thermique pour provoquer ce séisme puis l'inondation qui avait tué presque tout le monde.

La machine en était ravie. Et maintenant, elle allait étendre son influence sur le reste de la planète. Elle allait s'attaquer aux survivantes et aux Wraiths.

La cité était envahie par l'eau. Le toit ou le dernier étage de quelques rares demeures émergeaient parfois de l'eau. De nombreux corps d'humaines flottaient à la surface.

Soudain, l'eau se mit à briller d'une inquiétante couleur rouge. Les corps des noyées se mirent à remuer dans l'eau. Pourtant, aucune bulle ne sortait de leur bouche ni de leur nez.

L'une d'entre elles remua et s'accrocha à un rocher. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre. Il mérite bien son titre, vous trouvez pas ? _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un nom pour le commandant, et je suis même pas sûre qu'il fasse l'affaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. _


	9. Visions et cauchemars

_Merci à Wraith23, Lunastrelle, Pf59, CharlotteOfraises, Aluma-hime7 et Yellou pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à Floop56 pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de Story Alert. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Visions et cauchemars**

Yuva se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante, elle fixa l'obscurité. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras puissants l'envelopper puis l'attirer contre un torse. L'esprit du second se glissa dans le sien, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur qui lui fit regagner son calme.

La jeune femme se détendit et cessa de trembler.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » murmura le Wraith.

« Oui… »

« Toujours le même ? »

La jeune femme soupira. Oui, toujours le même. Les femmes de la cité, qui émergeaient de l'eau avec des yeux blancs et le corps putréfié, comme des zombies.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que les humaines aidaient les Wraiths à réparer le vaisseau. Les travaux avançaient mieux avec leur aide. Au début, cela avait été très dur.

Sidhiel avait mis du temps à les convaincre que les Wraiths ne leur feraient pas de mal, que le commandant était son compagnon et que les Wraiths pouvaient se nourrir d'insectes et d'animaux pour survivre. Yuva l'avait soutenue de son mieux.

Les femmes s'étaient pliées aux activités de réparation, plus par peur qu'autre chose. Mais à mesure que les semaines avaient passé, la peur s'était changée en une habitude et une tolérance tacites.

Yuva avait regagné les quartiers du second. Leur relation avait pu évoluer. Mais les humaines faisaient des cauchemars, ces derniers temps, les même que Yuva : des noyées ressuscitant, sortant de la cité et tuant beaucoup de créatures sur leur passage.

Certains Wraiths semblaient eux-mêmes sujets à ce genre de vision pendant leur méditation ou leur sommeil.

Malgré tout, les choses avançaient.

« Rendors-toi, ça va aller », dit le Wraith.

Yuva ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil la regagner doucement. Le second la considéra tandis qu'elle dormait.

Sa main passa doucement dans ses cheveux dorés, puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Il pouvait la sentir, cette petite vie qui sommeillait en elle. Le chef scientifique avait pris l'habitude de faire un bilan de santé des humaines chaque semaine. L'état de Yuva avait été constaté il y a deux jours.

Pour beaucoup, cela avait été une très grande surprise. Les humains et les Wraiths pouvaient donc se reproduire !

Pour le second, cela avait été une surprise magnifique. Depuis, les considérations de certains Wraiths semblaient changer. Ils commençaient à entrevoir les humaines comme autre chose que de la nourriture. Néanmoins, le commandant avait été clair : interdiction de se nourrir, de maltraiter ou d'abuser des humaines.

Depuis que Yuva était enceinte, le second se montrait mille fois plus protecteur qu'autrefois. Il s'était même arrangé pour que la charge de travail de la jeune femme diminue.

Néanmoins, il se faisait du souci. Une fois le vaisseau réparé, les choses devraient redevenir à la normale, et les humaines devraient être livrées à la ruche visée dès le début.

À cette pensée, le second serra les poings. Non, jamais il ne laisserait personne lui enlever celle qu'il avait choisie pour compagne. Leur dernière séparation avait été douloureuse, il ne voulait plus revivre ça.

Bien décidé, il se rendormit, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Imron rejoignit ses quartiers. Sidhiel était assise debout devant la baie vitrée, l'air songeur.

Le Wraith s'approcha d'elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Souriante, la jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui.

« Tu as un souci ? » murmura son compagnon.

« Rien, toujours les mêmes visions », dit la jeune femme.

Imron comprit de quoi elle parlait. Comme beaucoup d'autres, elle faisait des cauchemars sur les noyées de la cité. Et cela perturbait beaucoup sa méditation. Il savait que la jeune femme étudiait le chemin vers l'Ascension. Elle avait l'habitude de faire de la méditation avec lui à la fin de la journée, avant que la nuit tombe.

Mais depuis quelque temps, cela devenait difficile. Sidhiel avait de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment, comme avant l'inondation de la cité. Et cette fois, cela semblait particulièrement puissant pour qu'autant de gens autour d'elle en soient affectés.

« D'après les données du vaisseau, le niveau de l'eau dans la cité commence à baisser. Je vais envoyer un petit groupe inspecter les lieux. Mais si l'une d'entre vous pouvait les accompagner pour les guider, ce serait utile. »

« Je viens, dans ce cas », dit Sidhiel.

« Non, tu es fatiguée, et… »

« Je suis la seule à posséder le gène des Anciens. Si on trouve l'appareil, je pourrai vous aider à le désactiver. »

Imron fit la moue. Lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il savait aussi que lorsque Sidhiel décidait quelque chose, il était très difficile de l'en dissuader.

« Bon… Dans ce cas, tiens-toi prête, vous partez ce soir. Mon chef scientifique et ton amie Mirèl viendront aussi. »

Sidhiel sourit. Mirèl était la plus calée en technologie parmi les humaines. Très tôt, elle avait servi d'assistante technique pour les réparations dans les laboratoires du chef scientifique. Tous deux semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, ces derniers temps.

Le soir, le petit groupe escorté par deux drones quitta le vaisseau et se mit en route vers les montagnes.

_Fais attention_, lui dit la voix d'Imron dans son esprit.

_Je serai prudente_, lui répondit mentalement Sidhiel.

Le groupe marcha à travers la forêt. Beaucoup d'arbres gisaient, renversés par le raz-de-marée. Parfois, quelques animaux sortaient des buissons et s'enfuyaient à leur approche.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le grand escalier en pierre menant à l'entrée des cavernes.

Le chef scientifique leva la main et se pencha pour examiner les marches. Des traces d'humidité y étaient visibles. Et il y avait du sang dessus…

Un craquement résonna dans un arbre près d'eux. Les drones pointèrent sans hésiter leurs armes vers la source du bruit, mais rien ne se produisit.

Sidhiel et Mirèl se regardèrent. L'excursion devenait soudain moins amusante…

Le groupe finit par se remettre en route à travers les tunnels. Heureusement, l'eau avait tué beaucoup d'insectes, leurs corps jonchaient le sol. Mais une forte odeur de pourriture régnait dans l'air.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la sortie des tunnels. Ils allaient la franchir, quand ils s'arrêtèrent face à quelque chose qui avait failli leur échapper.

Le chef scientifique tendit la main. Une sorte de toile d'araignée géante et fluorescente s'illumina à son contact, puis elle s'éteignit lorsqu'il s'en écarta.

Le Wraith sortit une dague de sa ceinture et tenta de couper la toile, mais elle se ressouda aussitôt.

« Écartez-vous », dit Sidhiel.

Le Wraith inclina la tête sur le côté, puis la laissa s'approcher à son tour. La jeune femme tendit doucement les mains vers la toile, puis ferma les yeux. Une lumière blanche jaillit de ses doigts et illumina la toile, qui se transforma en un nuage de gouttelettes qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit cristallin.

Une fois la voie libérée, le groupe reprit son chemin vers l'entrée. Arrivée à la sortie, ils se figèrent. La cité était encore inondée, mais l'eau avait bien baissé. La moitié des maisons seulement était inondée. Alors qu'il y avait un mois, la vallée entière était remplie d'eau, comme un immense bassin.

« Bon… On y va à la nage ? » dit Mirèl.

« Il semble ne pas y avoir d'autre option », dit le chef scientifique.

Les drones ne les suivirent pas, ils restèrent immobiles devant l'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes et le Wraith plongèrent dans l'eau et se mirent à nager en direction de la tour.

Ils ignoraient que, tandis qu'ils nageaient, loin au fond de l'eau, des créatures qui avaient autrefois été humaines ouvrirent leurs yeux blancs, et levèrent leur visage putréfié vers la surface. Leurs bouches s'étirèrent, montrant des dents carnassières.

Tandis qu'elle nageait à travers les ruines, Sidhiel eut un pincement de cœur. Elle reconnaissait le toit ou les fenêtres de certaines demeures, elle savait qui y avait vécu ou ce qui s'y était produit.

Cette vie lui manquait, même si elle était heureuse de vivre désormais avec un compagnon dans le vaisseau-ruche.

Enfin, la grande tour lantienne apparut. Elle se tenait sur un petit îlot isolé.

Soudain, Mirèl poussa un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sidhiel.

« J'ai cru sentir quelque chose bouger sous mes jambes ! » répondit la jeune femme.

« Un poisson, sans doute », dit Sidhiel.

Elle allait atteindre la berge quand soudain, elle le sentit aussi. Quelque chose gigotait en dessous d'elle, l'eau émettait des ondes, comme si quelque chose montait vers elle.

Soudain, Mirèl poussa un cri et plongea, les bras levés vers le ciel.

« MIRÈL ! » cria Sidhiel.

Elle ne put rien ajouter, elle sentit soudain des mains attraper ses jambes et la tirer vers le fond. Prise de court, elle fut entraînée vers le fond.

Tandis qu'elle descendait, elle vit ce qui l'avait attirée. C'était des femmes de la cité, mais elle ne les avait pas vues depuis l'inondation ! Elles étaient censées être mortes !

Une fois le premier choc passé, la jeune femme tendit la main et produisit une vague de lumière. Les autres la lâchèrent en poussant des cris de monstre.

Sidhiel en profita pour remonter à la surface. Elle s'empressa de monter sur la berge puis se tourna vers le lac. Où étaient les autres ? Le Wraith aussi avait disparu. La jeune femme ne voyait pas de trace sur le sol indiquant qu'il ait réussi à sortir de l'eau. Avait-il était entraîné vers le fond, lui aussi ?

Sidhiel prit peur, quand elle vit deux formes émerger de l'eau puis nager jusqu'à elle.

Folle de joie, Sidhiel aida le chef scientifique à sortir de l'eau. Il traînait Mirèl inconsciente près de lui.

Une fois la jeune femme allongée sur le sol, le Wraith tâta son pouls, puis soupira et mit sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Sidhiel se figea. Non, il n'allait pas l'achever… ?

Mirèl se mit soudain à tousser puis cracher de l'eau. En voyant le Wraith, elle parut rassurée puis lui sauta au cou. Ce dernier lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

Sidhiel fronça des sourcils. Ces deux-là semblaient très proches…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une question ironique. Elle vit des têtes émerger de l'eau et s'approcher d'eux.

« On fonce ! Vers la tour ! » cria Sidhiel.

Les trois compagnons obéirent et coururent vers l'escalier. Ils venaient d'atteindre l'entrée quand ils entendirent le pas des mystérieuses ressuscitées sur le sable. Elles marchaient vers eux.

Sidhiel ouvrit la porte. Une fois celle-ci verrouillée, Mirèl se laissa tomber au sol.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Sidhiel.

« Oui… » dit le chef scientifique.

« Allez-y sans moi, je vous attends, je suis épuisée », dit Mirèl.

Les deux autres acceptèrent et se mirent en route vers le téléporteur. Tandis que celui-ci les menait vers l'étage du laboratoire, Sidhiel regarda le chef scientifique.

« Merci de l'avoir sauvée », dit la jeune femme.

Le Wraith la regarda de ses yeux jaunes, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je croyais que nous n'étions que de la nourriture pour vous, pourtant vous avez… »

« Vous vous imaginez que nous ne sommes que des monstres ? Ou plutôt, vous croyez votre cas unique, humaine ? Le commandant n'a pas eu besoin de se confier pour que nous comprenions combien vous êtiez proches, sans parler de son second. »

Sidhiel rougit légèrement.

« Ah… Oui, d'accord. »

Le Wraith eut un léger sourire en voyant sa confusion.

« C'est une chose étrange que j'ai toujours jugé intéressante chez vous, les humains : vous rougissez. Nous, les Wraiths, en sommes incapables. »

Sidhiel avait envie de lui dire qu'en effet, avec son teint vert, ça le rendrait violet, mais elle doutait qu'il apprécie une telle plaisanterie, surtout alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se confier un peu l'un à l'autre.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la jeune femme reprit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses, dehors ? Ce n'était pas des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ça ne l'est plus. J'ai senti que leurs corps étaient en décomposition. Pourtant, quelque chose semble les animer. Une volonté qui n'est pas la leur, une pensée collective. Mais j'espère que nous en saurons plus grâce aux ordinateurs dans cette tour, et avec votre aide. »

Enfin, le téléporteur s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Sidhiel se dirigea vers les ordinateurs qui s'activèrent à son contact.

La jeune femme se mit à pianoter sur les touches, espérant que l'ordinateur central lui fournirait une réponse.

Dehors, les créatures continuaient de s'amasser, formant un cercle le long de la tour.


	10. Entre la vie et la mort

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yellou, CharlotteOfraises et P59 pour leurs reviews. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Entre la vie et la mort**

Mirèl reprenait son souffle. Elle se souvenait que petite, son oncle avait l'habitude de leur raconter, à elle et à sa sœur, des histoires de fantômes et de morts-vivants pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Cela n'avait pas empêché les deux sœurs de faire des blagues et se comporter comme des petites diablotines dans leur enfance.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Elles étaient loin de leur planète d'origine, dans un monde inconnu, autrefois peuplé par les Ancêtres puis déserté aujourd'hui. Et elle était devenue elle aussi la compagne d'un Wraith.

La jeune femme passa la main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait la marque du Don de la Vie. Durant les semaines passées, ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour réparer et reformater de nombreux systèmes à différents endroits dans la ruche. Le chef scientifique avait paru hautain avec elle au début, jugeant qu'une humaine ne pouvait pas maîtriser la technologie Wraith. Mais Mirèl avait relevé le défi et appris avec une vitesse surprenante toutes les astuces de l'informatique. Pour elle, cela lui rappelait les systèmes DOS de son monde, une version de l'informatique désuète.

La relation entre elle et le Wraith avait alors progressé, il avait reconnu le savoir de la jeune femme et même fini par éprouver du respect pour elle. Ce respect avait fini par se changer en amitié, puis en autre chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait osé s'avouer. Mirèl aussi avait reconnu qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. En fait, une fois la faim et l'incompréhension mises de côté, les Wraiths semblaient capables de se montrer un peu plus… tolérants. Sans compter le fait que le chef scientifique n'était pas mal fichu du tout, Mirèl s'était surprise à le reconnaître. Grand, plutôt svelte et des cheveux blancs s'arrêtant aux épaules avec deux petites nattes sur le côté, il avait fini par éveiller un sentiment que la jeune femme pensait ne jamais pouvoir éprouver pour un Wraith.

Un bruit contre la porte tira la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Des formes humaines s'amassaient contre les vitres, leurs mains et leurs bras bougeaient contre les parois semi-transparentes, leur donnant l'air de tentacules griffus essayant d'atteindre l'humaine.

N'y tenant plus, Mirèl se leva et courut jusqu'au téléporteur. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit le même étage que Sidhiel et le Wraith.

Mirèl avait toujours cru que le problème ne venait que de ces insectes monstrueux, mais il semblait y avoir plus derrière tout ça. Quelle invention pouvait ressusciter des êtres et les transformer en meurtriers ?

La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Sidhiel et du Wraith, occupés à lire des données sur un écran.

« Alors, vous trouvez ? Ça bouge, dehors », dit Mirèl.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile, ces ordinateurs ont un problème d'alimentation », dit Sidhiel.

« Il faut vérifier les cristaux d'alimentation, à l'étage en dessous », dit le Wraith.

Il sortit, suivi par Mirèl. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le téléporteur et arrivèrent à l'étage en dessous, dans une salle où se dressait une unique colonne de métal.

Mirèl examina les trappes visibles sur toute la surface de métal, puis finit par trouver le sas. Elle l'ouvrit. Plusieurs cristaux de tailles et couleurs différentes apparurent.

La jeune femme examina les cristaux avec hésitation.

« Un problème ? » dit le Wraith.

« Oui… Le cristal d'alimentation est branché près de celui des boucliers de la tour, c'est pour ça que les systèmes informatiques fonctionnent mal. »

« Ce qui signifie que si on le change de place, nos défenses seront moindres, et les… mortes, dehors, pourraient entrer », déduisit le Wraith.

Mirèl fit la grimace. Soudain, l'intercom s'activa.

« _Alors, vous m'envoyez plus d'énergie ?_ » dit Sidhiel.

« Non, désolée ! Si on fait ça, on perd les boucliers de la tour », dit Mirèl.

À l'étage au-dessus, Sidhiel soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! De dépit, elle appuya sur un bouton. Soudain, l'écran s'éteignit.

À la place, une jeune femme apparut devant elle. Elle portait une robe blanche typique des Lantiennes.

« _Bonjour, je m'appelle Layana, de la planète Lantia, et je suis programmée pour répondre à vos questions._ »

Sidhiel haussa des sourcils. Mirèl et le Wraith venaient de rentrer dans la pièce, et se figèrent en voyant l'inconnue.

« Sidhiel… Qui est-ce ? » souffla Mirèl, surprise.

Le Wraith plissa les yeux.

« C'est un hologramme lantien », murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? ! »

En effet, le corps de la jeune femme parut trembler avant de redevenir normal.

« Je crois que c'est un logiciel éducatif, mon professeur m'en avait parlé, sur ma planète », dit Sidhiel.

« Elle est donc programmée pour répondre aux questions et assister les gens dans ce laboratoire ? Mais, et Turbotop, alors… »

« C'était un ordinateur auxiliaire pour les commandes mêmes du laboratoire. Ça, c'est pédagogique, pour les enfants », dit Sidhiel.

La jeune femme considéra un moment l'image de la Lantienne. Ses cheveux étaient longs et dorés, et ses yeux verts reflétaient une sagesse teintée d'une tristesse candide. Cette femme avait dû appartenir au peuple qui avait quitté cette cité, et elle avait dû souffrir.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » demanda Sidhiel.

« _Un contingent d'Atlantis était venu sur cette planète pour l'explorer. Ce monde était riche en faunes et en flores, et nous espérions le sauver de la catastrophe qui se produirait dans le futur._ »

« Quelle catastrophe ? » demanda Mirèl.

« _Nous avons créé une machine qui avait le don de générer une onde amplificatrice d'énergie. Cela devait nous aider dans notre combat contre les Wraiths. Mais la machine que nous avions créée était trop parfaite. Elle a fini par se retourner contre nous. Notre chef scientifique Janus a alors demandé de l'aide à Atlantis, mais la machine avait déjà pris le contrôle de nos systèmes de communication et de la Porte des Étoiles. La machine a même commis d'horribles crimes. Elle a causé des séismes et manqué de détruire toute notre cité._ »

Sidhiel et Mirèl fermèrent douloureusement les yeux. Elles devinaient déjà la suite.

« _Plus de la moitié des miens sont morts brûlés par le magma qui était sorti du sol. Je faisais partie des survivants qui ont réussi à s'isoler dans les bois, avant de revenir ici pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle des systèmes. Mais la machine a pris le contrôle des corps des morts, et ils nous ont tous massacrés. Je fus la dernière à m'isoler ici, dans cette tour, pour enregistrer ces données, en espérant qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendrait et saurait ce qui s'était passé._ »

Sidhiel secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait toujours cru que les Anciens étaient des êtres au cœur pur puisqu'ils pouvaient faire l'Ascension. Chaya avait toujours été la sagesse et la gentillesse incarnées. Et penser que l'on pouvait mal tourner… Tout ça commençait à dégoûter la jeune femme, elle n'avait plus très envie d'effectuer l'Ascension.

« Quelle est la source d'alimentation de la machine ? » demanda le Wraith.

« _La machine puise son énergie dans le noyau même de la planète. Il est impossible de le couper._ »

« Mais il doit y avoir un moyen d'arrêter le système ! » insista Mirèl.

« _Cette solution n'est pas entrée dans l'ordinateur. Je ne puis vous répondre_ », dit l'hologramme.

Dépités, les trois compagnons se regardèrent. Soudain, un bruit de fracas étouffé leur parvint.

« La porte… Elle a été défoncée ! » dit Mirèl, catastrophée.

Le Wraith sortit son paralyseur.

« Continuez d'interroger l'hologramme, je me charge d'eux. »

Il sortit de la pièce sans attendre une réponse des deux humaines.

« On n'y arrivera jamais », dit Mirèl.

« Non, il doit y avoir un moyen de détruire la machine », dit Sidhiel.

« _En effet. Un virus informatique spécial peut détruire le système._ »

Les deux femmes se figèrent. Pourquoi l'hologramme leur avait-il répondu ainsi ? Mirèl finit par retrouver le sourire et se tourna vers son amie.

« Bon ! C'est fini, on peut rentrer. On file sur le vaisseau-ruche activer Turbotop, on télécharge le virus depuis un Dart et le tour est joué, on est tranquille ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Non, ce n'est pas fini », dit Sidhiel, l'air songeur.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Elle t'a donné la solution, que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Elle n'aurait jamais pu répondre à ma question, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de solution enregistrée dans sa banque de données. Et pourtant, elle a répondu à une question similaire à la première. »

Mirèl fixa l'image de la Lantienne, commençant à entrevoir l'illogique de la situation.

« Vous n'êtres pas qu'un hologramme, n'est-ce pas… Layana ? »

L'image de la jeune femme demeura immobile quelques secondes. Puis son doux sourire disparut, laissant place à un air froid et mécontent.

« Vous avez la solution, alors contentez-vous en, Sidhiel Valel. »

Puis l'hologramme disparut, laissant les jeunes femmes seules dans la pièce.

Soudain, le Wraith rentra dans la pièce, l'air essoufflé. Une blessure sanglante était visible sur sa joue.

« Il faut y aller, elles sont trop nombreuses ! Je n'ai pas pu les contenir, le paralysant n'a aucun effet sur leurs corps en décomposition. »

« Mais ce ne sont que des mortes, elles ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour activer le téléporteur… » dit Mirèl.

Un bruit venant du téléporteur indiquait qu'il descendait. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

« Je n'ai rien dit », fit Mirèl.

« Direction la fenêtre, j'ai réussi à contacter la ruche mentalement, un Dart va venir nous chercher », dit le Wraith.

Les trois amis venaient juste de s'isoler sur le balcon et de refermer les portes quand ils virent les ombres des mortes se dessiner derrière les vitres.

Le Wraith dégaina sa dague, les jeunes femmes se campèrent sur leurs jambes, les poings serrés, prêtes à se défendre à mains nues.

Soudain, les vitres des battants volèrent en éclat. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et une masse d'humaines s'avancèrent vers eux. Sidhiel frémit.

C'était plus horrible encore que ce qu'elle avait vu sous l'eau ! Ces femmes avaient toutes la peau pâle ou verdâtre, des algues s'étaient emmêlées à leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, et certaines avaient même un bras ou une jambe tordue. L'une d'elles avait même perdu un œil.

Le Wrait tira un coup de paralyseur sur l'une d'elles. Le corps absorba le rayon et bascula en arrière, avant de finalement se redresser puis poursuivre sa progression vers les trois vivants.

Soudain, le vrombissement familier d'un Dart résonna dans les airs. Jamais Sidhiel et Mirèl n'avaient été aussi contentes d'entendre ce bruit !

Les zombies parurent comprendre ce que cela impliquait, car elles se jetèrent soudain sur eux. Sidhiel tendit les bras. Un rayon de lumière jaillit de ses mains balaya l'espace, repoussant la vague de revenants.

Le Dart était tout près maintenant, il activait son rayon pour absorber les trois cibles. Soudain, l'une des mortes se jeta sur Sidhiel et la tira violemment vers elle.

Mirèl et le Wraith n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, le rayon venait de les engloutir. Le Dart s'éloignait, à présent.

Restée seule, Sidhiel se débattit, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de son ennemie, mais celle-ci la saisit par le cou et se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« QUOI ? ! Comment, vous ne l'avez pas ramenée ? ! » hurla Imron.

Le pilote du Dart avait fait son rapport, et en apprenant d'après son chef scientifique que Sidhiel avait été attrapée par un des zombies peu avant que le rayon les emporte, il avait compris qu'il aurait des ennuis.

Et en effet, il sentait que la sentence allait être lourde. Son commandant bouillonnait de rage. À côté de lui, le second et le chef scientifique le fusillaient du regard.

« Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger, j'accepterai aussi la sanction, quelle qu'elle soit », dit le chef scientifique.

Le commandant le considéra. Il avait guéri, sa blessure à la joue avait disparu, il s'était bien battu contre ces monstres. Et tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de l'histoire des Lantiens via l'hologramme lui faisait prendre conscience combien la situation était grave. Si les Lantiens n'avaient pas survécu à ça, il doutait fort qu'eux-mêmes y parviennent.

« Hors de ma vue, tous ! » rugit le commandant.

Les Wraiths s'exécutèrent. Le chef scientifique se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Arrivé à l'entrée de sa chambre, il hésita, puis prit un autre chemin. Il arriva dans le quartier réservé aux humains. Il prit une chambre précise et y entra. Mirèl était assise sur un lit au fond de la petite pièce, elle tremblait et pleurait.

En voyant le Wraith, la jeune femme détourna le regard et se frotta vivement les yeux.

« Eh, vous êtes dans ma chambre, c'est le quartier des femmes, ici ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Je sais. Mais vous êtes décente, et je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous alliez bien… physiquement. »

Mirèl secoua la tête. Physiquement, elle allait bien. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sidhiel soit restée là-bas.

« D'abord plus de la moitié des femmes qui s'étaient isolées avec nous sur la cité sont mortes dans l'inondation, et maintenant Sidhiel, je… »

Comprenant sa tristesse, le Wraith essaya de glisser son esprit dans le sien pour la calmer, mais il fut assailli par un vague de tristesse et se retira vivement. Il jugea préférable de sortir pour la laisser seule, il n'était d'aucuns secours.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Mirèl, entendant le bruit de la porte organique s'ouvrir.

« Je vous laisse tranquille », dit le Wraith.

« Non, partez pas, vous aussi ! » supplia la jeune femme.

En voyant ses yeux emplis de chagrin, le Wraith céda. Il s'assit près d'elle. La jeune femme se pelotonna contre lui. L'alien hésita avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, moins que d'autres qui s'étaient plus vite habitués à ce genre de gestes comme le commandant ou le second.

Mais il avait vraiment envie de réconforter Mirèl, cette humaine était importante à ses yeux. En pensant à l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, il comprit à quel point son commandant devait souffrir. Il serra plus fort Mirèl contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel ne comprenait rien. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans le noir, puis que la lumière envahissait son champ de vision.

Elle s'attendit à voir Chaya, mais cette fois, elle se trouvait au bord d'une rivière, devant un ponton au toit de paille.

Elle reconnut son village natal. Elle était de retour sur sa planète ? ! Mais pourquoi ?

Pourtant, les maisons étaient vides. Elle en visita plusieurs et ne trouva personne.

Inquiète, elle se dirigea vers le temple d'Athaar. Là, elle _la_ vit. Debout devant l'entrée, Chaya semblait l'attendre. La Lantienne avait un doux sourire, mais ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse.

« Je suis désolée, Sidhiel. Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, en ce moment. »

Sidhiel sourit. Malgré toute l'horreur qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis que les zombies l'avaient attrapée, elle était heureuse de revoir son amie.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne suis pas morte ? »

« Tu es grièvement blessée, les revenants se sont déchaînés sur toi. Tu te trouves à la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Mais c'est à toi de choisir : dépose ton fardeau et rejoins-moi dans la lumière, ou meurs. »

Sidhiel fit la grimace. Faire l'Ascension, abandonner les autres, alors que l'horreur les menaçait…

« Je te laisse un temps de réflexion. Je dois m'occuper des autres, mais je reviendrai », dit Chaya.

Elle disparut, laissant Sidhiel seule devant l'entrée du temple.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Sidhiel se retrouve enfin face au destin pour lequel elle s'était préparée toute sa vie : l'Ascension. Le saisira-t-elle ou non ? À votre avis ? _

_Merci de me laisser votre avis par reviews, bye ! ^_^_


	11. Souffle de vie

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yellou et Pf59 pour leurs reviews. _

_La chanson traduite ci-dessous est extraite du film _Les Deux Tours_, du Seigneur des Anneaux. Yuva le chante à un moment dans le chapitre, c'est pour ça que je mets la traduction ici, mais la chanson ne m'appartient pas du tout ! _

_Cette chanson m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il s'accorde bien avec le problème que Sidhiel affronte actuellement. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Souffle de vie**

« _Tu n'es pas lié à la perte ni au silence.  
Car tu n'es pas lié aux cercles de ce monde.  
Toute chose a une fin,  
Toute vie est vouée à disparaître…_

_Attristé tu dois partir, et pourtant tu n'as pas perdu espoir…_ »

_Breath of life_ – Sheila Chandra

Debout devant la baie vitrée dans ses quartiers, Imron contemplait l'horizon. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt, déjà les toutes premières lueurs perçaient les montagnes, petites mèches d'or striant la longue chevelure noire du ciel nocturne.

Il n'avait pas dormi. L'idée que Sidhiel soit morte ou pire, contrôlée par le système des Lantiens le rendait malade.

Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser y aller. S'il n'était pas venu lui parler de cette mission, s'il s'était contenté d'y envoyer son chef scientifique et Mirèl avec plus de drones…

Il avait attendu des siècles avant de rencontrer cette humaine. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait senti qu'elle était différente. Elle lui avait fait de l'effet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la curiosité mêlée à de l'admiration. Elle était unique. Et maintenant, elle était morte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel errait à travers le village, à la fois triste et heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle aurait une chance d'y revenir, ou tout au moins de le revoir en rêve grâce à Chaya.

Certains détails, certaines maisons, certaines routes avaient presque disparu de sa mémoire, et revoir tout cela aujourd'hui était surprenant et curieusement bénéfique. Comme si elle se ressourçait de ces souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce cela, l'une des étapes déterminantes pour atteindre l'Ascension : revoir toute sa vie et l'assumer telle qu'elle était, avant de l'abandonner pour partir ailleurs, sur un autre plan de conscience…

Pourtant, dès que la jeune femme se sentait mieux, un poids se formait dans sa poitrine, et elle se sentait incapable de « s'élever ». Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Yuva, Mirèl, Soka, et surtout, Imron.

Mais parfois, elle avait envie de tout abandonner. Car Chaya avait raison, elle n'était pas encore morte. Une partie d'elle était toujours reliée à son corps. Il était toujours là-bas, sur la planète, allongé par terre, baignant dans le sang sur le balcon de la tour, abandonné par les revenantes. Et elle avait mal. Ils l'avaient bien eue.

Soudain, elle crut entendre un bruit. Comme un souffle de vent, doux et parfumé. Elle se retourna et vit deux petites formes lumineuses qui semblaient l'observer, cachées derrière un buisson.

Curieuse, Sidhiel s'approcha d'elles. Sans doute deux êtres supérieurs qui l'observaient, se demandant quand elle les rejoindrait.

Mais en les voyant, les deux êtres s'enfuirent. Sidhiel leur courut après, mais arrivée sur la place du village, elle les perdit de vue. Elles semblaient s'être évaporées.

« Difficile de tout laisser derrière soi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sidhiel se retourna. Au lieu de se retrouver face à Chaya, elle vit Layana. La lantienne lui faisait face, l'air toujours aussi doux et triste.

« Je vous en voulais de m'avoir démasquée, mais pas assez pour que vous vous retrouviez dans une telle situation, Sidhiel. »

Elle regarda le village et sourit.

« C'est donc ici que vous avez vécu, aux côtés de Chaya… Je l'envie, ce doit être un bel endroit, quand il est peuplé d'humains, à l'abri des Wraiths… »

« Vous avez fait l'Ascension, je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas vous adresser à moi. Chaya m'a expliqué qu'à part elle, les autres, ceux qui n'enfreignent pas les règles, sont au-dessus de tous et se contentent d'observer, sans interagir d'aucune façon. »

Layana s'assit au bord de la fontaine sur la place du village et regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

« J'ai désobéi aux règles, Sidhiel. Je vous ai donné un indice pour tenter d'arrêter la machine qui a détruit tous les miens. Les autres m'ont donc bannie. J'ai hanté les ruines lantiennes de la planète pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau-ruche s'écrase près d'ici et que vous vous veniez vous réfugier ici. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes venue me parler, sous forme d'hologramme… »

« Oui, mais c'était une intervention discrète, et certaines Lantiens qui ont fait l'Ascension avec moi m'ont aidée à venir vous parler. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas encore faire quelque chose d'autre pour nous aider ? »

« Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux », soupira la jeune femme en laissant tomber un petit caillou dans l'eau.

Sidhiel poussa un long soupir. Plus elle en apprenait, moins elle avait envie de faire l'Ascension.

« Si vous renoncez, vous mourrez. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour qui que ce soit », dit Layana, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais si je fais l'Ascension, je ne pourrai rien faire non plus ! Et je ne peux pas abandonner les autres ! Je… »

La tête dans les mains, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Layana la regarda avec compassion. Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'endurait la jeune femme.

« Vous n'êtes pas si seule que vous le croyez, Sidhiel. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous êtes ici ? »

« Parce que Chaya m'offre l'Ascension ! »

Layana sourit.

« Oh non, il y a autre chose… Votre corps tente de se régénérer. »

Sidhiel fronça des sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait beau être la compagne d'un Wraith, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Même si elle avait le don de soigner les blessures, elle ne pouvait pas se régénérer elle-même, du moins pas sans sacrifier sa propre énergie. Et dans son état actuel, c'était impossible. Alors, qui l'aidait ? Chaya ?

Soudain, le vent se fit plus chaud. Sidhiel se retourna et les vit à nouveau. Les deux lumières. La jeune femme regarda Layana sans comprendre.

Celle-ci lui fit signe de continuer de regarder. Sidhiel se retourna, et vit que l'espace avait changé.

Cette fois, elle se trouvait dans les ruines de la cité. Elle avait été restaurée. Elle se trouvait face à l'une des maisons. Devant l'entrée aux grandes colonnes couvertes de liseron fleuri, elle aperçut Imron.

Le Wraith regardait l'horizon avec l'air songeur. Soudain, l'une des boules de lumière apparut et flotta dans sa direction.

À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle prenait une forme de plus en plus petite et humaine. Bientôt, elle prit une forme concrète : une petite fille.

Elle portait une robe de toile bleue. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais ses yeux étaient jaunes et félins, comme ceux d'un Wraith.

Imron se retourna à son approche. Souriant, il descendit les marches et souleva l'enfant dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui puis la serra contre lui. Une jeune femme apparut près d'Imron.

Sidhiel la reconnut. Cette femme, c'était elle. Et elle portait l'autre lumière dans ses bras. Celle-ci prit l'apparence d'un petit garçon. Cet enfant avec des cheveux blancs hirsutes, et des yeux violets.

La vraie Sidhiel comprit soudain ce que cela signifiait. Ces deux lumières, c'était ses enfants ! Et ils lui montraient la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle continuait de lutter pour survivre.

Elle comprenait tout, maintenant ! Il y avait deux vies en elle qui se battaient pour la maintenir en vie, en utilisant les pouvoirs de la jeune femme et leur ADN Wraith, qui permettait de se régénérer.

Les deux enfants de la vision tournèrent la tête vers la Sidhiel spectatrice. La jeune femme sentit un flot d'amour et d'espoir assaillir son esprit. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nés, et déjà elle éprouvait de l'amour pour eux, avant même de les avoir mis au monde !

Sidhiel se tourna vers Layana. Elle avait disparu. Mais qu'importe. Bien décidée, la jeune femme prit la direction du temple. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Chaya, et vite !

« Chaya ? Chaya ! Où es-tu ? »

« Chaya est indisponible, pour le moment », dit une voix mécanique.

Sidhiel se retourna. Elle se figea en voyant qui lui avait parlé d'une voix aussi monocorde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Imron fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées macabres par un bruit de sonnerie à sa porte. Quelqu'un essayait d'activer l'ouverture de la porte, mais il avait mis le cristal de verrouillage.

La sonnerie se répéta plusieurs fois. Puis des bruits de tambourinement et des haussements de voix se firent entendre.

« VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR, OUI ? »

« Yuva, arrête, calme-toi ! »

La voix qui avait crié était celle de Yuva, et l'autre celle de son second.

« JE SUIS TRÈS CALME ! MAIS SI VOUS N'OUVREZ PAS, JE DÉFONCE LA PORTE ! OU SIDHIEL ME TUERA DANS L'AU-DELÀ, SI JE VOUS LAISSE SANS RIEN FAIRE ! »

Ces derniers mots suffirent à le convaincre. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Yuva se tenait devant lui, l'air passablement énervé. Le second avait les mains posées sur ses épaules. Mirèl, le chef scientifique, Soka et un autre Wraith se tenaient également là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Imron.

« Cette question ! On voudrait savoir pourquoi vous n'activez pas Turbotop et téléchargez le virus dans la machine pour l'arrêter, voilà ce qu'on veut ! » dit Yuva.

« Commandant, nous comprenons votre chagrin. Sidhiel nous était très chère, à nous aussi », ajouta doucement Mirèl, espérant protéger son amie de la colère du Wraith.

« Activez l'appareil vous-mêmes, et laissez-moi en paix », dit le commandant.

« Quoi ? ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas donné l'ordre plus tôt ? Pourquoi vous ne réagissez plus depuis que Mirèl et votre chef scientifique sont revenus ? » dit Yuva.

« Vous êtes humaine et vous me posez la question ? » ironisa le commandant.

Yuva serra les poings. On avait beau dire que les femmes devenaient lunatiques à cause de leur grossesse, sa colère en cet instant lui paraissait légitime.

« Alors vous renoncez ? Vous ne vous battez plus ? ! Est-ce une façon d'honorer le souvenir de Sidhiel ? » dit la jeune femme.

Le commandant serra les poings. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attaquer à une humaine, enceinte d'un Wraith qui plus est, sa patience avait des limites, et Yuva semblait vraiment essayer de le pousser à bout !

« Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, humaine ! » siffla le commandant.

« SI ! Justement ! Avant même que l'inondation nous oblige toutes à revenir sur ce vaisseau, Sidhiel m'avait parlé de vous, commandant ! Elle avait peur. Peur de revenir, peur de voir que vous finiriez par vous lasser d'elle, au bout de quelques mois. Elle disait qu'elle vous aimait. Mais vous ? Lui avez-vous dit que vous l'aimiez ? Le lui avez-vous dit ? »

Le commandant haussa un sourcil. Les Wraiths n'avaient pas pour habitude d'exprimer leurs émotions à haute voix, le langage parlé était accessoire, la télépathie était leur meilleur mode de communication. Mais il avait prouvé qu'il souhaitait se lier à Sidhiel pour l'éternité, en lui donnant son nom. Il lui avait dit à sa façon qu'il l'aimait, comme le ferait un Wraith. Et Sidhiel l'avait compris.

Mais elle n'était plus là, maintenant. Elle ne prononcerait plus jamais son nom. Elle ne s'entraînerait plus à la méditation avec lui. Elle ne lui parlerait plus de sa vie sur sa planète natale, de son professeur Chaya, de ses brefs échanges avec l'équipe d'Atlantis venue leur rendre visite, ni de tout le reste.

C'était fini. Soudain, une alarme retentit. Les Wraiths se raidirent, puis d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers la passerelle, laissant les humaines retourner dans leurs quartiers.

« Quoi, encore ? » demanda le commandant.

« Les humaines animées par la machine lantienne… Elles viennent vers nous. Elles sont nombreuses », dit un Wraith, devant un écran.

« État du système d'armement ? » demanda le second.

« Armes fonctionnelles, mais les moteurs ne fonctionnent qu'à 50%. »

« Dérivez l'énergie des réacteurs vers les systèmes d'armement », ordonna le commandant.

Le second haussa un sourcil.

_Vous allez donc vous battre, commandant ? _demanda-t-il avec ironie.

_Tais-toi, ou je te rétrograde ! _

Il se tourna vers son chef scientifique.

_Et vous, allez activer Turbotop, qu'il télécharge le virus ! _

Le Wraith s'exécuta. Il sortit de la salle et courut à travers les couloirs, vers le laboratoire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel ne savait que penser de la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

C'était une femme humaine, du moins en apparence. Mais elle avait un visage plat, sans rien de particulier, pas même une quelconque expression, elle aurait pu être comparée à une statue. Ses longs cheveux gris semblaient faits de métal, comme des fils électriques pendant le long de son dos. Elle portait une tenue masculine noire striée de motifs évoquant des circuits électroniques.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sidhiel, interdite.

« Je suis l'esprit de la machine. »

Sidhiel était sûre que son corps, dans le monde réel, venait de frissonner de peur en entendant ça.

« Vous êtes encore en vie, c'est fâcheux. Ce paramètre n'entre pas en conflit avec mon objectif initial. Mais… »

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Sidhiel recula.

« Je ne comprends pas. Le corps humain, même avec un pourcentage de gène lantien aussi faible, ne peut résister. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie ? »

Sidhiel la vit de nouveau se rapprocher. La jeune femme porta instinctivement la main à son ventre puis se maudit pour son geste, car l'esprit de la machine avait vu son geste. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

« Oh ! Il y a deux autres entités en vous qui vous protègent. Intéressant. Le corps humain est une machine pleine de ressources ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Comment ça se fait que je vous vois ? »

« Mes marionnettes vous ont attaquée. J'ai une sorte de lien avec votre corps, du même coup. Je voulais faire de vous ma marionnette, mais la lantienne Layana m'en empêche. Et je ne sais pas comment la vaincre. C'est pour ça que je puise directement à la source : vous. Je vais puiser des données dans votre esprit, je sais que vous savez des choses concernant l'Ascension. Je veux savoir ce qu'est cette chose que vous les humains appelez… une âme ! »

Sidhiel voulut encore reculer, mais un mur surgit derrière elle, un mur entièrement composé de fibres métalliques. L'œuvre de l'esprit de la machine, elle en était sûre ! Celle-ci tendit la main.

Ce qui se passa alors fut pire que tout. Jamais Sidhiel n'aurait imaginé cela. La vieille tendit la main vers son front… et ses doigts le traversèrent, plongeant directement dans son cerveau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les canons de la ruche touchèrent plusieurs cadavres, les réduisant en morceaux. Mais une bonne poignée continuait de s'avancer vers le vaisseau.

Enfin, elles l'atteignirent et essayèrent d'ouvrir de force la porte y donnant accès. Les commandes avaient été réglées sur verrouillage, mais des Wraiths se tenaient devant la porte, armés de paralyseurs et de dagues, prêts à défendre le vaisseau.

Bientôt, des coups retentirent. Les zombies commençaient à frapper, couper, gratter, arracher la peau organique des battants de la porte. Elles allaient entrer !

D'autres rampèrent sur la coque et s'y attaquèrent à d'autres endroits.

Isolées dans leurs quartiers, les femmes se tenaient blotties les unes contre les autres. Elles avaient peur, elles entendaient les bruits des revenantes, et elles doutaient de pouvoir se battre contre ça. Les Wraiths leur avaient ordonné de rester enfermées, elles n'avaient pas reçu d'armes, de peur qu'elles s'en servent contre eux justement.

Et Sidhiel n'était même plus là pour les rassurer, autrefois c'était elle la chef, elle savait quelle attitude ou quelle phrase pouvait leur rendre un peu de courage. Mais Yuva n'était pas une chef dans l'âme, même si elle avait beaucoup appris de sa meilleure amie. Elle posa doucement les mains sur son ventre. Il avait commencé à prendre un peu de volume, à peine, mais assez pour qu'on remarque son état.

Sur la passerelle, le commandant et le second regardèrent les points indiquant les intruses qui essayaient d'entrer. Soudain, un bruit contre la baie vitrée attira leur attention.

Une des femmes mortes se tenait devant la vitre. C'était répugnant à voir. Son corps en décomposition laissait des traînées de sang sur la vitre. Un des Wraiths feula dans sa direction.

La zombie lui répondit par un sourire sournois, laissant voir une mâchoire dégarnie, où ne se trouvaient que quelques rares dents jaunies et pourries.

Puis soudain, elle émit un cri étrange. Inaudible à l'oreille humaine, mais les Wraiths l'entendirent tous. On aurait dit un bruit d'onde électromagnétique. Cette… créature appelait les autres.

Bientôt, d'autres apparurent, toutes devant la vitre. Elles se mirent à gratter le verre, puis à cogner, frapper et frapper !

Plusieurs Wraiths se postèrent devant elles, prêts à les tuer dès qu'elles entreraient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'était comme si on lui administrait des électrochocs directement dans le crâne ! Sidhiel aurait voulu bouger, hurler, se cambrer, tomber par terre et s'y rouler en hurlant, mais elle en était incapable. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était souffrir, endurer sans bouger.

Et elle avait peur. Est-ce que ses enfants tiendraient une telle épreuve ? Elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle était enceinte, et déjà elle risquait de les perdre !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La vitre vola en éclats. Reculant légèrement pour éviter les morceaux de verre, les Wraiths se mirent en garde. Les zombies leur sautèrent dessus, essayant de les mordre.

Avec des gestes experts et gracieux, les Wraiths brandirent leurs armes et se mirent à les attaquer. Même une fois transpercés, leurs corps inanimés continuaient de bouger.

L'une d'elles, transpercée à la poitrine, se laissa glisser le long de la lame et mordit sauvagement Imron à la gorge. Celui-ci la repoussa violemment et lui coupa la tête.

Il transmit télépathiquement aux autres la manœuvre : les couper en morceaux ! Le mouvement s'exécuta, mais même une fois coupés, leurs membres continuaient de bouger.

Finalement, les Wraiths finirent par se retrouver avec des corps découpés en morceaux étalés sur le sol. Ils bougeaient encore un peu.

Soudain, le chant électromagnétique revint, plus fort. Tous les corps se recollèrent ensemble, et se dirigèrent vers les Wraiths.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel eut l'impression que cela durait depuis une éternité, mais au bout de deux secondes, la vieille enleva sa main et parut perturbée, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sidhiel tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon sang, elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre une telle horreur, plus jamais !

« Laisse-la tranquille », dit une voix.

La machine se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de Layana.

« Je protège son esprit, tout comme le font ses enfants. Tu ne peux rien contre nous. »

La vieille femme eut un sourire narquois.

« Qu'importe, je vais bientôt détruire les derniers habitants de cette planète. Et j'aurai alors de nouvelles marionnettes à ma disposition ! »

« Pas si je t'en empêche », dit Layana.

« Oh ? Tu oserais ? Mais si tu enfreins les règles, tu seras punie, et tout ce que tu as construit sera réduit à néant. »

« En t'arrêtant, je perpétue mon œuvre ! »

Elle s'avança vers la vieille femme et lui prit la main qu'elle tendait vers elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soudain, tous les corps se figèrent. Les Wraiths se regardèrent sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui les arrêtait ?

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers elles et les poussèrent toutes violemment par l'ouverture. Le second courut vers la console d'armes et programma les armes.

Toutes les munitions furent tirées vers les cadavres, qui furent réduits en cendre par le feu.

Imron regarda l'écran de surveillance. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe actif à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Cette fois, c'était fini.

Juste à ce moment, Turbotop entra dans la salle, suivi par le chef scientifique.

« Oh ! J'ai manqué un épisode ? » demanda le robot.

« Il est activé, mais il refuse de télécharger le virus, il dit qu'il faut un mot de passe », expliqua le Wraith.

Imron fronça des sourcils. Un mot de passe ? Cela risquait de poser un problème.

Soudain, Turbotop émit une série de bruits évoquant des bips musicaux d'ordinateur.

« Réception du code confirmé ! Déconnexion du système ! » dit la petite machine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'esprit de la machine recula, l'air affolé.

« Mes marionnettes… Je les ai perdues ! Toutes ! »

Layana lui offrit un sourire triomphant. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Son corps émit un doux rayonnement.

« Transmission du mot de passe : _Inter Terra et Luminis_. Maintenant, tout est fini pour toi ! »

L'image de la vieille femme se brouilla, comme une télé où les ondes passaient mal, puis elle disparut.

Sidhiel vit le ciel se recouvrir de nuages. Layana prit un air affligé.

« Les autres m'ont retrouvée… Je vais devoir les affronter, à nouveau », dit la Lantienne.

« Layana… »

Sidhiel fut interrompue par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

« C'était mon choix, Sidhiel, tu n'y es pour rien. Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, qui sait ? Maintenant, tu dois y aller. »

Layana se transforma en une forme lumineuse qui monta vers le ciel.

Sidhiel la regarda disparaître, puis elle gémit. Une douleur s'était brusquement formée dans sa poitrine. Puis cela se changea en une douce chaleur, qui se diffusa dans tout son corps.

Des voix semblaient l'appeler, dans le lointain…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'air était frais, une douce odeur de forêt et de mousse y régnait. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le sol de pierre était dur sous elle.

La jeune femme se redressa péniblement. Elle avait mal partout. Inquiète, elle passa la main sur son ventre, cherchant les deux vies qui avaient veillé sur elle dans l'au-delà.

Elle finit par les sentir. Leur présence était faible, mais ils étaient là, et ils tenaient le coup comme elle. La jeune femme aurait aimé utiliser son pouvoir de guérison pour les soigner, eux qui comptaient plus à ses yeux qu'elle-même, mais si elle utilisait trop de son énergie, elle mourrait et eux avec elle.

La jeune femme sentait qu'ils avaient envie de mourir pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, mais elle s'y opposa par télépathie. Ils allaient survivre tous les trois, et rentrer ensemble sur le vaisseau-ruche !

Bien décidée, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la tour et attendit quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre des forces avant de se mettre en route.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout dans la plaine face à l'horizon, Yuva et le second regardaient le soleil levant. Ce spectacle était magnifique.

Blottie dans les bras de son compagnon, la jeune femme chantait doucement. Le Wraith l'écoutait, il aimait toujours l'entendre chanter. Même si en cet instant, elle récitait un chant de deuil de sa planète.

« _Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín.  
An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen.  
Boe naid bain gwannathar,  
Boe cuil ban firitha._

_Boe naer gwannathach…_ »

Son chant finit par s'éteindre. La jeune femme ressentait encore du chagrin. Le Wraith renforça son étreinte, la soutenant en silence.

Finalement, tous deux finirent par prendre le chemin de la ruche. Ils étaient déjà devant la porte quand le second s'arrêta. Mû par l'instinct, il se retourna. Et il l'aperçut. Il fit signe à Yuva de regarder.

La jeune femme suivit la direction de son doigt et elle se figea. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être… ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel ne s'était pas attendue à revoir Yuva et le second en arrivant devant la ruche. Mais elle fut soulagée de les voir. Le vaisseau était intact, et il n'y avait aucune trace des zombies.

La jeune femme accepta avec joie le don de la vie que le second lui donna sans hésiter. Les plaies que les zombies lui avaient faites se refermèrent.

Le visage du second se figea brusquement. Sidhiel comprit qu'il les avait senties. Les deux enfants qu'elle portait en elle. Le Wraith lui offrit un grand sourire, puis lui dit de le suivre.

Tandis que tous trois marchaient vers la ruche, Yuva serra fort la main de sa meilleure amie.

« On pensait ne jamais te revoir, on avait peur que tu sois morte, le commandant avait le cœur brisé, le chef scientifique et Mirèl s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir pu te ramener avec eux », dit la jeune femme.

« J'ai bien failli y rester, crois-moi. Mais on dirait que vous vous en êtes sortis. »

« Oui, mais j'avoue que je vous soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose », dit le second.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, pendant le combat contre les humaines ressuscitées, elles se sont brusquement figées. »

Sidhiel baissa les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas elle. C'était Layana qui les avait sauvés de la catastrophe. La Lantienne s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver, tous : les humaines autant que les Wraiths.

Mais pour le moment, Sidhiel ne voulait pas éprouver de tristesse. Plus tard, elle regagnait les quartiers où toutes l'accueillirent avec joie et soulagement.

Parmi les jeunes femmes, une voix s'éleva.

« Où est-elle ? Laissez-moi passer, je vais la tuer ! » cria Mirèl.

La jeune femme fendit la foule et sauta au cou de Sidhiel.

« On t'a crue morte, Sid ! Oh, loués soient les Ancêtres, tu es vivante ! » dit la rouquine en la serrant fort contre elle.

Sidhiel lui rendit son étreinte, quand elle perçut un contact mental. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait de détecter sa présence quelque part dans la ruche, et se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse.

La jeune femme s'excusa et sortit de ses quartiers pour courir dans le couloir. Imron surgit d'un couloir adjacent et la saisit dans ses bras.

Sidhiel serra fort contre elle le Wraith pour lequel elle avait bravé la mort. Enfin, elle se sentait revivre. Enfin, elle était de retour chez elle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! On va s'arrêter sur cette jolie petite note de victoire pour ce chapitre. _

_Mais ça n'est pas fini du tout, je peux vous le garantir ! _

_J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié. Le combat contre les zombies n'était pas trop dégoûtant, pour vous, j'espère ? _

_Dites-le-moi par review, siouplaît, merci !_

_Ah, et petite annonce pour les fans de Wraiths et de Todd : Une nouvelle fic a été publiée à ce sujet, "New Revolution" de Yuu-Hiina. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse, moi, j'aime bien.  
_


	12. Épilogue

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Épilogue**

« _J'ai rêvé sans fin,  
Et souhaité dormir.  
J'ai espéré à travers la nuit…_

_Des rêves sans fin,  
Je peux maintenant dormir sans crainte.  
Je savais que la vérité viendrait  
Et elle ne sera pas oubliée,  
Car je vis au jour le vrai,  
Pour voir nos enfants grandir.  
N'aie pas peur,  
Un nouveau jour est venu._ »

Goodspeed – Chanson finale de _The Time Machine_.

Imron se réveilla. Il n'était plus dans ses quartiers de la ruche, mais dans l'une des maisons de la cité lantienne. Il sourit en sentant la source de chaleur près de lui. Allongée à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son torse, Sidhiel dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Son ventre avait grossi ces dernières semaines.

Les choses avaient évolué après trois nouveaux mois, depuis l'attaque des zombies. À force de continuer à vivre à proximité des humaines, plusieurs Wraiths de la ruche avaient fini par développer des sentiments pour elles. Pratiquement chaque humaine avait un compagnon Wraith à présent, et plusieurs étaient tombées enceintes comme Sidhiel, Mirèl et Soka.

Yuva avait accouché il y a une semaine, d'une petite fille. Elle était ravissante, et ses parents l'aimaient tendrement tous les deux.

Mais des problèmes étaient survenus, également. Le reste de la ruche avait dû faire face à de sérieux problèmes : déjà, les attaques des insectes. Sans la machine pour les commander, ils étaient devenus fous et sauvages. Leurs instincts les avaient poussés à chasser. Beaucoup de drones et de soldats y avaient laissé leurs vies. Mais cette vague de violence avait fini par passer, les bêtes et les insectes avaient retrouvé leurs territoires et la nature avait repris son cours normal.

Mais le manque de nourriture était le problème majeur. Il restait maintenant au moins cinquante Wraiths survivants qui avaient faim et n'étaient pas prêts d'épargner ces humaines.

Seuls ceux ayant pris une compagne humaine avaient accepté de suivre le régime et se nourrissaient désormais d'animaux pour survivre et protéger leur âme sœur.

Mais un jour, l'un des Wraiths affamés avait piégé une humaine dans un coin sombre de la ruche et avait commencé à se nourrir d'elle. Heureusement, son compagnon avait perçu le danger et était arrivé à temps pour la sauver. Il s'était nourri de son agresseur puis avait rendu à la jeune femme toutes ses années. La ruche n'était désormais plus un endroit sûr pour les humaines. Sous le commandant d'Imron, les Wraiths avaient pris des darts et dématérialisé les humaines puis les avaient emmenées dans les montagnes.

L'eau avait fini par disparaître, la cité était déserte comme autrefois.

Et maintenant, face à l'attaque imminente des Wraiths, il fallait trouver un moyen de se battre et survivre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Imron avait un plan, mais pour ça il avait besoin de l'aide de sa compagne. Il attendrait qu'elle soit bien reposée pour lui demander de venir.

Doucement, il se leva et, une fois habillé, sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la tour de contrôle lantienne.

En entrant, il vit plusieurs Wraiths affairés à différentes consoles. Turbotop vint vers lui.

« Bienvenue, commandant », dit le robot.

« Merci, Turbotop. Où sont Mirèl et le chef scientifique ? »

« Suivez-moi. »

Le petit robot volant le conduisit jusqu'à l'étage de la salle de contrôle. Mirèl était occupé à lire des données sur un écran. Yuva se tenait près d'elle, son bébé dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers la porte et sourit poliment au commandant.

« Sidhiel n'est pas encore arrivée ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Elle viendra quand ce sera le moment. Du nouveau, de votre côté ? »

« Les détecteurs de vie indiquant que les Wraiths de la ruche se rassemblent. Ils se préparent à monter dans les Darts pour nous attaquer », dit le chef scientifique, assis derrière une autre autre console.

Imron hocha la tête. Il avait un plan simple, le seul possible avec leurs moyens : utiliser le lot de Darts qu'ils avaient volés et attaquer les autres.

Il comptait aussi sur le fauteuil lantien de la tour. Mais seule Sidhiel pouvait le contrôler.

Bien décidé, il sortit et retourna jusqu'à la maison où dormait sa compagne. Une fois devant son lit, il se pencha et lui caressa doucement le visage pour la réveiller.

« Sidhiel ? Debout, c'est l'heure. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un léger sourire, puis il disparut quand elle comprit le sens de ses mots.

« Très bien », dit-elle.

Puis, une fois rapidement habillée, elle suivit son compagnon dehors. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tour. Les Darts étaient tous garés sur une plate-forme à l'est de la tour. Les Wraiths pilotes étaient déjà devant leurs appareils. Leurs compagnes étaient là et leur faisaient leurs adieux.

Imron serra fort Sidhiel contre lui, et posa la main sur son ventre, pour sentir encore une fois la présence de ses enfants. Il n'avait aucun regret, il allait partir au combat pour protéger sa famille, comme les autres.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers son Dart et monta dedans. Sidhiel le regarda décoller, puis marcha jusqu'à la tour avec les femmes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers la salle qui lui était réservée. Telle une reine, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil des anciens. Il s'illumina à son contact d'une douce lumière bleutée, puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même. La jeune femme sourit. Elle aimait cette sensation. Lorsqu'elle activait la technologie lantienne, c'était comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'appareil. Elle se sentait alors plus forte et sûre d'elle.

La voix de Mirèl retentit dans l'intercom.

« _Sidhiel, tu me reçois ?_ »

« Je te reçois, Mirèl. J'attends ton signal. »

Dans la salle de contrôle, la jeune femme regardait l'écran. Une douzaine de points blancs quittait la cité, vers la zone de la ruche détruite, où une bonne trentaine de points rouges les attendait. Il s'agissait des Darts ennemis, les seuls que le crash de la ruche n'avait pas détruits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le combat fut engagé dès que les Darts furent chacun dans la zone de tir du camp adverse.

Les douze Darts alliés tirèrent les premiers, et touchèrent plusieurs ennemis. Mais ils reçurent également des tirs ennemis.

Dans la tour, Mirèl vit deux des points blancs disparaître.

« _Sidhiel, à toi, vas-y !_ » dit-elle dans l'intercom.

Sidhiel se concentra. Les sas souterrains encerclant la tour s'ouvrirent. Un nuage de drones en sortit et flotta à travers le ciel, jusque vers les ruines de la ruche où se déroulait le combat aérien. Plus de la moitié des Darts restants furent détruits.

Seuls cinq restaient, qui s'écrasèrent au sol sous les tirs des Wraiths d'Imron.

Dans la tour, les femmes poussèrent des cris de joie et de triomphe. La bataille était pratiquement finie !

Mais dans la salle du fauteuil lantien, Sidhiel n'avait pas déconnecté du siège. Elle avait activé l'écran de surveillance, et elle pouvait voir les ruines des Darts. Heureusement, les deux vaisseaux alliés n'avaient pas explosé à temps. Les deux pilotes s'en étaient sortis en utilisant une commande d'éjection.

Mais dix pilotes de Darts ennemis avaient survécu. Ils s'étaient posés, endommagés par les tirs, et leurs occupants se dirigeaient maintenant vers les pilotes des Darts.

Sidhiel comprit qu'Imron et ses compagnons comptaient finir tout cela à la loyale.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs appareils, Imron et ses Wraiths virent que les restes fumants de Darts ennemis étaient vides. Les ennemis s'étaient cachés dans les ruines de la ruche.

Paralyseurs armés, la main sur la poignée de leur dague, les douze Wraiths se dirigèrent vers celle-ci. Ce vaisseau avait autrefois été leur maison, celle de tous les Wraiths.

Mais maintenant, ils se sentaient étrangement détachés de ce vaisseau. Ils avaient une autre maison, sur cette planète, une famille, des enfants qui allaient bientôt naître. Et ils étaient prêts à se battre pour protéger l'avenir radieux qui se présentait à eux.

Imron et ses alliés se dispersèrent dans le vaisseau, pour trouver plus facilement leurs ennemis. Les Wraiths avaient fermé leur esprit, ils ne pourraient donc pas les trouver par la pensée.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les ruines, Imron entendit un bruit de combat venant de l'aile est, un niveau en dessous du sien.

Un Wraith avait trouvé un autre et se battait. Il y eut des bruits de paralyseurs, puis des rugissements, des coups de couteau, puis le silence.

Imron aurait aimé savoir qui était le vainqueur, quand soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Se retournant vivement, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver un tir de paralyseur. Il se plaqua contre le mur sur sa droite et tira à son tour.

Il avait affaire à un drone et un soldat Wraith. Il le reconnaissait, c'était le responsable de la sécurité, le Wraith à dreadlocks qui avait maintes fois essayé de convaincre les siens de tuer les humaines.

Le drone tenta un nouveau tir. Imron attendit qu'il tire trois coups pour tenter sa chance. Le jet d'énergie frappa son ennemi de plein fouet.

Il ne restait que le Wraith à dreadlocks, maintenant. Imron s'attendit à ce qu'il utilise aussi son paralyseur, mais il entendit un bruit familier : il était en train de se nourrir du drone inconscient.

Imron se redressa et marcha jusque devant le Wraith. Il attendit qu'il eût fini de se nourrir pour se mettre en garde. Les deux ennemis se considérèrent un moment.

« Pourquoi vous protégez ces humaines ? Elles ne sont que de la nourriture ! » dit le Wraith à dreadlocks.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais, tu mourras ignorant », dit Imron.

Feulant de rage, le grand Wraith se mit à se battre. Imron devait reconnaître que sa stature imposante et ses instincts de combattant le rendaient redoutable. Le commandant Wraith, lui, était moins bien nourri, les animaux étaient moins nourrissants que les Wraiths ou les humains.

L'ennemi tenta une attaque sur le devant, Imron le saisit par le bras et le tordit violemment sur son genou.

Le grand Wraith hurla de douleur puis le frappa violemment de sa main libre à la poitrine, envoyant le commandant valdinguer contre le mur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sidhiel était en train de regarder le combat à l'écran, quand elle se redressa brusquement, rompant le contact avec la chaise qui s'éteignit.

Mirèl entendit ses cris dans l'intercom, et courut avec deux autres femmes en haut pour voir ce qui se passait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Imron voulut se redresser, mais il sentit un pied imposant le coincer à la poitrine, contre le mur.

Levant les yeux, il vit son adversaire lever sa main nourricière.

« C'est fini pour toi. Je ferai savoir à ta compagne dans quelle lente agonie tu es mort, avant qu'elle te rejoigne », dit le Wraith à dreadlocks avec un sourire triomphant.

Ces paroles provoquèrent un déclic dans l'esprit du commandant. Saisissant à deux mains le pied du Wraith, il lui tordit violemment la cheville et l'envoya valser contre le mur au bout du couloir.

Puis, il se redressa et courut vers lui et planta sa main dans sa poitrine. Il se nourrit de lui jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'essence vitale.

Enfin, lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à prendre, il se redressa. Il laissa le calme revenir en lui. Il reçut des messages télépathiques de ses hommes : tous les ennemis étaient morts, ils avaient gagné.

Soulagé, Imron fit volte-face et prit la sortie de la ruche. Les Wraiths retournèrent à la cité. À leur arrivée, les humaines coururent vers eux. Chaque Wraith accueillit sa compagne avec joie.

Imron chercha Sidhiel du regard. Où était-elle ? Une des femmes courut vers lui et lui dit de la suivre.

Inquiet, le Wraith la suivit jusqu'à la tour, à l'infirmerie. Arrivé dans une chambre, il se figea.

Sidhiel était allongée dans un des lits. La jeune femme avait le visage en sueur. Deux femmes se tenaient près d'elle, chacune portant un paquet de tissu dans ses bras, dans lesquels étaient enveloppés deux bébés.

En voyant Imron, Sidhiel lui sourit. Le Wraith s'approcha. Sidhiel prit son fils dans ses bras, Imron sa fille.

Le Wraith s'assit près de sa compagne, et tous deux regardèrent leurs enfants avec joie, émotion et attendrissement.

Tout était fini, ils avaient réussi. Enfin, ils pourraient vivre en paix.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que beaucoup dormaient dans les différentes maisons de la cité, Yuva et son compagnon sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière où avaient été enterrés les corps des humaines zombies, mais aussi des Wraiths morts pendant la bataille. Même s'ils avaient tous été leurs ennemis, ils avaient aussi été des leurs, chez les humaines comme chez les Wraiths.

Le couple regarda un moment les tombes qui avaient été creusées, puis ils prirent le chemin de leur maison.

Ils venaient juste de rentrer quand ils entendirent des cris venant de leur chambre.

Yuva s'empressa de monter, suivie par son compagnon. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et, tout en la berçant, se mit à lui chanter :

« _Em mar'jen'wel el tor'kan  
Tan dern'em tan'som  
Orn'bren fur tas'mor…_

_Tas mar'jen'wel tor'kan  
Fur'tor dern'em tan'som cal  
Tal lon den col  
El nos den tan tor'en  
Tas em dal'jen el col  
Del tal dern'em tor'mar'quin  
Dar vol en cal  
En el nove'tan'quin._ »

Son compagnon sourit, puis leva son visage paisible vers la lune qui brillait dans le ciel. Désormais, tout irait bien. Un avenir radieux s'ouvrait pour chacun d'eux sur cette planète.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. J'avoue que je suis un peu émue. Je ne pensais pas que la fin me viendrait si tôt, mais ça y est. Je trouve que ce chant illustre bien la fin. En un sens, les histoires d'amour Wraith-humaines avaient commencé avec Yuva et le second, et elles se terminent avec aussi. Ce chant magnifique signe bien la fin, je trouve. _

_Si vous pouvez, passez-le en même temps que vous lisez la fin, après la bataille finale, je trouve ça super ! Enfin, c'est personnel, à vous de voir. _

_J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. _

_À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, j'espère. Et je tiens à remercier Wraith23, Lunastrelle, Yellou, CharlotteOfraises, Pf59 et Akuma-hime7 pour leur soutien et leurs reviews, sans lesquels je n'aurais pas pu continuer ni terminer cette fic. _


End file.
